Oblivious
by KippyKat156
Summary: Well Toto, it looks like we are not in California any more. Alfred has moved all the way across the continent to attend an old university. Our favorite American decides to let his nerdy flag fly and majors in chemistry whilst reading comic books. Graduating is first on his list, while falling in love was never in his plans.Love is just a bunch of stupid chemicals anyway. AU. USUK
1. Chapter 1

There were purple lasers flying everywhere! The enemy was closing in and Alfred himself had to rally up the troops.

The loud beat of "The Party Rock Anthem" pounded on Alfred's ear drums. He quickly lifted his arm and slapped the snooze button on top of the radio alarm clock. He could spare five minutes or so. He quickly snuggled into the comforter and drifted off to sleep. As soon as he was asleep he continued his dream about cyborgs and spaceships.

Once again, there were purple lasers flying everywhere! The enemy was closing in and Alfred himself had to rally up the troops. He started giving the most epic speech, when suddenly foreign spaceships appeared out of nowhere! And just when it looked like the enemy was closing in on the hero, he felt a tingling sensation on his left cheek.

This time, his dream was rudely interrupted by his brother rapidly poking on his cheek. Alfred slowly shifted his weight and glared at his twin.

"Dude, what the hell. Why are you up so early?"

His brother was soft spoken, so Alfred could barely hear him when he practically whispered his reply."Alfred it is past eight o'clock, I thought you said you would be up at seven."

Alfred fixed his glare on the alarm clock. "Shit!"

Alfred flew out of his bed nearly knocking over his flustered twin. He shoved his glasses onto his face and swiftly changed from his mismatching batman t-shirt and superman boxers, into jeans and a plain red t-shirt. No time for style today. He walked past the hotel bed which had red pillows, a white comforter, and white sheets. All of them were now twisted into a giant mess. He glared at the hotel alarm clock. He blamed_ it_ for not waking him up.

"You traitor." He grumbled at the digital alarm clock.

He went to the mini bar provided by the hotel room and was welcomed by the smell of pancakes. How long had he been asleep? Oh that's right, he woke up an hour late. He took three or four of Mathew's delicious pancakes off the travel sized Forman grill and stuffed them into his mouth. After, he proceeded to drink a large amount of syrup.

"Ew, Al, that's really gross."

"Whateves man, desperate times call for desperate measures!"

He wiped his mouth free from any maple syrup. Not wanting to hear his brother's sly remarks, he scurried on over to the first box of objects he saw and started to carry it down to the hotel parking garage. Not far behind was a furious Mathew carrying a box full of books.

"You know, if you had done this at seven like you said, we wouldn't have to rush in order to beat the crowds."

His brother looked unusually cross. You could tell he woke up only a little bit earlier before Alfred because his chin length dark blonde hair was a mess in the back. Behind his glasses you could see he still had dark circles. Alfred guessed he himself didn't look any better. He looked at a framed picture as they walked down the hallway. His reflection looked just as tired. His short honey blonde hair looked disheveled and behind his glasses were faint dark circles.

"Awww come on Mattie! What's done is done, no need to bitch about it!"

Great, the last thing he needed was Mathew exploding right now. He figured if he played his cards right, Mattie would forgive him. And maybe make more pancakes.

Mathew walked up in between the elevators and pushed the down arrow. They were silent as they waited for the next elevator to show up. Alfred perched his head on top of the large box he carried. He watched as the numbers gradually grew smaller.

"Look, Mattie, I'm really sorry that I slept in. I know I screwed up our schedule, but we are just going to have to deal with it." Alfred looked over at his quiet brother to see if there was any anger displayed on his face.

"It's okay Al. I understand. I just wish that sometimes you would wake up on time for once instead of putting it off for another one of your 'totally epic' dreams."

"Dude! My dreams are totally epic! This time there was robots that were defeating the Evil Marmite Aliens in outer space! The best part was that I was the leader of the robots! It was awesome! Don't ever diss my dreams man. They are probably way cooler than yours."

The longer haired twin just laughed and stepped into the now open elevator. Lucky for them, no one was inside already. Alfred nudged the Lobby button on the key pad with his elbow. Mathew was surprised to find that none of the other buttons were activated by his brother's sloppy motion.

Soothing elevator music played "The One Note Samba" while the awkward silence between the twins only grew larger by the second. After what seemed like ages, the doors finally opened to the busy hotel lobby.

The hotel their father chose for them to stay in was quite expensive. The lobby its self was decked out in beige marble. There were stair cases covered in red velvet carpet that lead up to various parts of the building. Practically every decoration was gold. Gold railings, gold vases, gold tapestries, even the trash cans were gold colored.

The lobby the twins had to shuffle through was full of people. Most of them were businessmen with huge brief cases, and other forms of luggage. They even passed some wealthy families on their short journey to the parking garage. Everyone was anxiously waiting to be checked in.

"Excuse me.… sorry… pardon me…"

Alfred could hear Mathew's faint apologies as people kept snobbishly bumping into him. One person shoved his brother hard enough that the box hit him in his face, causing his glasses to turn lop sided. Alfred decided to break the single file train thing they had going on and moved next to his brother. If people were going to be jerks and not have courtesy, then neither would he. Mathew showed him a look of gratitude.

Once they made it to the parking garage, Alfred set down his box, and searched his pocket for the truck's keys. Uh oh…

He gave Mathew a look that said 'please don't kill me' that was wrapped up with a sheepish smile. Mathew rolled his eyes, set down his own box, and pulled out a key.

"Thank god the rental car has a spare key. eh."

Their father had also rented them a rental car. Well, more like a rental truck. The truck was a dark green shade, close to the color of pine trees, and had a horizontal silver stripe going across the bottom of the passenger and driver doors. It wasn't a fancy new model or anything, but it was really spacious. Alfred was pretty sure he could fit a grand piano in the bed of the truck. Okay maybe that was an exaggeration.

They both unloaded the boxes they were carrying into the back.

"How many boxes do you think you have?"

"Ummmmmmmm, I would say about fifteen."

Mathew sighed and face palmed. "Al, do you seriously have to bring ALL of your comic books with you to college?"

"Hell yeah dude! I can't trust mom or dad to take care of 'em. They would just throw them in the attic and let them rot. They deserve better than that!"

"You do realize that you are talking about your comic books like they are real people. Right?"

"Well they do deserve a better home than a smelly old attic."

It's true. Alfred has always had a soft spot for his comic books. Most of them were the popular DC comics, Green Lantern, Batman, The Flash, Green Arrow, Justice League, and of course Superman. He also liked The Avengers from Marvel comics. His favorite being Captain America. Alfred had always liked the idea of the average joe becoming a hero. He kinda wanted to be a hero in his own way. He was going to college majoring in Chemistry. Ever since he learned about the risk of using nuclear power, he wanted to find an alternate chemical source that wouldn't be as harmful. He wanted to protect the world from destruction just like his heroes. That's why he couldn't let his comic books be treated so horribly. They were his nerdy obsession.

Mathew started walking back to the hotel room. "I guess we better get a move on, otherwise the whole college will be swamped with other people moving in last minute."

"Yeah"

Alfred was still slightly drowsy from being woken up suddenly. He simply followed his brother's orders, until they were finally finished loading up the truck. That's when Mathew threw the spare keys at Alfred.

"Kay. Good luck. Don't fall asleep at the wheel."

"What? Mattie you're not going to help me move in? Not cool dude." Alfred pouted, hoping his brother would reconsider and come with him.

"Yeah, well that's what you get for not planning things . Plus I want the day off from getting prepared for college."

Mathew was attending the same school as Alfred. Well, more like Alfred was attending the same school Mathew was. After all, Mathew had applied and had gotten accepted first. Mathew had moved all his stuff into his dorm, with the help of Alfred, the first moving day. That was on Monday. It was now Friday, the last moving day, and Alfred was already behind schedule. He was going to have to deal with a lot of people in the same boat. That's what he gets for procrastinating.

Alfred hoisted himself up into the truck, shut the door, buckled up and let out a huge sigh. He wasn't sure if he could move in all by himself. Surely someone at the college would be more than willing to help him out. Right? He put the key in the ignition and decided it's a risk that he was willing to take.

The drive didn't take long. Their hotel was located downtown, which was really close to the university. He continued down Sherman Street which was somewhere in the suburbs, except all the houses looked kind of old. No white picket fences or big yards either. The houses were two stories and squished up against one another. The neighbor hood finally cleared and he turned left at a sign that said 'Welcome to Sherman University of Maine'. The sign was decorated with light blue squiggly lines that most likely represented water. Alfred often forgot that he was now going to start living in Portland, Maine. While staying in the hotel, it didn't feel real. He felt like he was just vacationing away from his former home in California, but now it felt real. Once he took a whiff of the air outside, He could tell that he was on the other side of the continent. Here it smelled of fresh rain, soil, minerals and ocean. Back in the suburbs of L.A. it smelled like ocean, sand, and barbeque. Even the Ocean smell didn't smell the same. Or maybe that was just Alfred's imagination.

It only took one glance at the parking lot. Wow. There was absolutely no where to park. The whole campus parking lot was filled to the brims with last minute students.

"Damn."

Alfred cussed as he drove in circles looking for at least one spot. Mathew did warn him. Alfred almost gave up when all of a sudden a sliver of hope in the shape of a rectangular parking space showed its self. Cue the angelic choir. He pulled in with ease. This space was perfect. He proceeded to fist pump and yelled in an obnoxious falsetto

"BEST SPOT IN THE LOT!"

He swung the truck door open, nearly hitting the SUV next to him, and jumped out of the driver's seat. Feelin' high and mighty, he began to stroll right into the main office building. The crabby exhausted secretary slammed his dorm information down on the desk. Hey, Alfred wasn't complainin', he was just glad he found a parking spot in this madness. He grabbed the papers and galloped his way towards the dormitories.

"Building 132, room number 26-B"

Sweet! His room was on the first floor of the four story complex. This was going to totally kick ass! He wouldn't have to carry his stuff up and down the stairs!

The building was decked out in red bricks and had dark green double doors. Running along side the bricked building was a low hanging telephone wire that disappeared into one of the trees that hugged the wall and blocked someone's window. The complex had no corners. Instead it had rounded edges. Many surrounding buildings had the same structure and colors. Alfred guessed that those were other dorm buildings.

This is soooo cool! It's like a castle-apartment kinda thing! He entered the building through the double doors, not knowing he was entering chaos.

Piles of boxes upon boxes lined the walls, making the pathway down the hall very narrow. Running straight at Alfred was some albino guy. Taking notice that he wasn't stopping, Alfred squished against the wall as the chuckling albino guy barreled past him. Not too far behind was a scary looking girl wielding a skillet with both hands. What the hell?

Alfred looked down the hallway to see if anyone else decided to charge at him. The coast was clear, so he moved away from the wall and started to search for his room. 22-B…. 24-B… 26-B! The door was painted the same color as the hall way, a warm beige color. 26-B was engraved on a plastic name plate right above the door. He opened the beige door to his new room to find his new roommate inside.

"Oh! Hello, you must be Alfred Jones?"

"Yup! And you must be… Natalia Ar-lovs..kaya?"

Wait, isn't that a girl's name? Of course Alfred wasn't judging, but the person in front of him was a dude. He had light brown hair that settled just below his chin and dark blue eyes.

"Heh, no, sorry, me and her switched rooms. I told the secretaries that I was uncomfortable sharing a room with Ivan, so me and Natalia switched. My name is Toris Laurinaitis."

"Oh. Okay! Nice to meet ya Toris. I'm guessing you're not from America based on your accent?"

"No, I am from Lithuania. I transferred just so I could experience the world a little. I have never really been away from home before, so it is exciting being some place new."

Alfred couldn't help but notice how nervous his roommate was. Alfred couldn't imagine going to school in another country. Going to school in an unfamiliar state was weird enough.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay in the oh so awesome U.S.A!"

Toris laughed "Of course, Of course….."

He looked at Alfred with a confused expression.

"Hey Alfred? Where is your stuff? If you don't move in soon, you are going to have to wait for tomorrow to come."

" Heh. About that. Ummmm Toris, would you mind helping me move in? My bro kinda ditched me for pancakes." Alfred smiled and hoped that it wasn't too much to ask for. Toris didn't seem like a mean guy.

"So you are needing the helps? Ya I will gladly help you."

"Awesome! Thanks man! You're the best!"

He lead Toris out to where his car was parked. He truly did get the Best spot in the Lot. It was not far from the dorm building, and had a decent amount of room on either side. They walked up next to the car.

"Uh, Alfred? You realize you cannot park here right?"

"Huh?"

Alfred looked down at the pavement below his car. It was painted with several diagonal yellow lines. What? No way! Why couldn't someone park here? His gaze trailed to the front end of the truck. In front of his truck was a sidewalk that dead ended right into his vehicle. You have got to be kidding. Alfred swiveled his head from side to side looking to see if anyone was using the walk way. Nope. Not a single soul.

Since no one was using the side walk, he didn't feel he had to move his truck.

"I'll move it once we are done bringing in the boxes. It was a pain in the butt to find a parking space."

Toris nodded his head in agreement. "As long as you move before someone uses it."

The two were a great team, moving efficiently and sharing the work equally. Even though there were hundreds of students constantly bumping into them, they were done in no time. What was even better was that the parking lot had cleared up a bit, so Alfred moved the truck to a legal space. Now what was left to do was to unpack all his belongings.

"You sure do like comic books and video games. I think, without them you would only have eight boxes."

Alfred looked fondly at the several boxes that contained the various comics from his child hood and his favorite video games. Most of his video games were the gory science fiction, war, fantasy and even medieval types. That's not to say he didn't enjoy his Mario Kart, Luigi's Haunted Mansion, Super Mario Party 6 through 9 (You bet he bought the latest edition of Mario Party right when it came out) and his most prized possession, Super Mario Bros. for the old school Nintendo. He didn't have an old Nintendo, but he held on to the cartridge just in case he ever came across one he could afford. It has been on his Christmas list since he bought the game at a flee market, but his parents insisted that he should buy newer technology. Buying old things was just ridiculous.

In Alfred's opinion, it was ridiculously awesome.

"Dude I don't think I could live without those seven boxes filled with epicness. If I didn't have them with me for a whole year, I would probably DIE."

Alfred was glad to see amusement in the Lithuanian's eyes. He also caught a little bit of curiosity.

"Dude, have you ever played a videogame before?"

Toris tore his eyes away from the box containing a PS3, Wii, Xbox and multiple games.

"Hmm? No. Not really. Back home I was always working hard to pay the bills. Anytime I had for myself I would usually read, draw or sleep."

"Whoa man. That sounds terrible…. You should totally play some awesome games with me! I'm sure once you start playing you will love them! They really help to take your mind off things! Without my videogames, I think the stress would crush me."

Toris smiled and nodded his head. Looks like his roommate was going to be more awesome than Alfred had originally thought. Well, he originally thought his roommate was going to be a girl, so it was a nice change to have a bro who appreciated his love for videogames.

Alfred had unpacked everything and his side of the dorm finally looked like it was his. His bed was covered in a jean comforter, and his pillow was red with 'Pow! Bam! Smash!' written all over it in random speech bubbles. On the wall next to his bed he had a medium sized poster of Harry Potter. Hey, he read books too! And Harry Potter had to be one of the best. He stored all of his comics and games underneath his bed in an attempt to keep the dorm from looking messy. Next he moved all his clothes into his provided closet space. The last final touch was his totally awesome Batman radio alarm clock. He knew that this alarm clock wouldn't betray him like the stupid hotel alarm clock.

Just a glance at the inside of the dorm was enough to clearly see the line that split the dorm in half. While Alfred's side was covered in bold colors, Toris's was quite plain. His bed had a white comforter and white pillow. He had no specific decorations except a silver alarm clock and on his bed side table laid a single Fern Blossom. Under his bed was, from what Alfred could tell, some art supplies and books. Besides that, the Lithuanian didn't have many possessions.

Alfred felt his stomach let loose a loud growl. He looked over to his Batman clock, 12:49pm. He had completely forgotten about lunch.

"Well, I better get back to the hotel. Thanks for helpin' me man! I really appreciate it."

"It was no problem Alfred. Ya, I better go out and get some lunch myself. See you on the first day of classes."

They both said their goodbyes as Alfred stepped outside the door into the beige wonderland that was the hallway. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. This day had gone better than he thought. He managed to avoid trouble, had a totally awesome new bro, and had successfully moved in, all in five hours. It was amazing how things always seemed to turn out okay. Alfred was really excited for this upcoming year. He was going to take Higher Mathematics, some kind of Art class, The General Education classes (English, Science, so on and so forth) and a one semester course of Marine Biology. Marine Biology was an unnecessary class. He didn't even have to take it for his major. It pretty much was just a waste of money, but his dad was paying so Alfred thought "Why the hell not? I like marine life n' stuff." Those are all the classes he could remember without actually looking at his schedule.

He stepped out into the hallway only to bump into some short blonde dude carrying a huge box.

"Watch where you are going! You stupid Git!"

Alfred just stared at the slightly shorter dude in front of him. His blonde hair looked like he had just gotten out of bed, he bore enormous eyebrows, and his eyes were a deep shade of green that Alfred thought wasn't humanly possible. By his accent he was clearly British. Alfred was currently watching the angry British dude open up the room from across the hall. He caught a glimpse of a Union Flag that hung above one of the dorms beds. Then the door was slammed shut by the angry British dude's foot.

Well someone was feelin' a little grumpy. That was one of his hall mates. Oh joy. Alfred was going to deal with _that_ every day. He adjusted his glasses and once more walked out into the hallway. He shouldn't let Mr. Grumpy Gills ruin his day. After all, today, so far, had been pretty epic.

Alfred continued walking down the hall and turned around the corner and exited the building. Outside, leaning against the wall, was a long haired man that looked like he needed to shave his face free from all the short hair coating his chin. Or maybe that was just the look he was going for. Alfred ignored him and kept walking.

"Oh mon Dieu, comment beau!''

Wha? Was he talking to him? Alfred turned his head toward the dude, but kept walking not sure if he was talking to him. The long haired man blew him a kiss and winked. Alfred looked to see if anyone was around him that the man could possibly be winking at. No one in sight. His face turned a deep red and looked back at the man speaking a foreign language. Was that..French?

"Cannot wait to meet you Alfred!" followed by another wink.

Alfred ran the rest of the way to the truck. Once inside, he stared back where the French guy was standing. The bearded guy had disappeared into the building. How in the freakin' hell did the guy know his name? Was he some type of stalker? That was just plain creepy. All this went through Alfred's head as he put the keys in the ignition. Perhaps he was over reacting. Maybe the guy was friends with someone he already knew at the college. The winks and kisses must be some weird greeting. He was speaking French after all. Mathew could speak a little French because that was the language course he took in high school. Alfred could tell the language the guy was speaking sounded similar. Unlike his brother, he had taken Spanish because it was _way_ easier to learn. Plus, it came in handy when there was nothing interesting to watch on T.V. except for a drama on Telemundo.

Alfred eased out of his parking space and drove past the welcome sign. 'Welcome to Sherman University of Maine'. This school had turned out to be more like a World university than an American university. He wondered if there were any other foreign students that lived in his building. Perhaps not all of them were as nice as Toris had been. Alfred would have to make sure to steer clear of that French guy and that angry British dude. After all he did call him a…. what was it? A 'Git'?

The drive back to the hotel parking garage felt excruciatingly long. He could feel his stomach gurgling.

"Mattie better be prepared to pay for lunch." He mumbled. He did come back in record timing thanks to Toris. Hopefully Mathew hadn't already gotten lunch.

He walked through the now deserted lobby and raced up one of the red carpeted stairs. He was lucky that a family had just walked into an elevator. As he entered the tight space, the two kids, a boy and a girl, that were with their mom stared at Alfred with wide eyes. He smiled and waved at them. In return he got two smiles back. The doors opened to his floor and he rushed out of the elevator, only to hear the little girl say "Bye bye!"

Kids were so awesome.

Now that he was a little less grumpy, he slid the key card through the card reader.

"Hey Mattie!"

Mathew was lying on his hotel bed looking through an Outdoor Life magazine. He looked up at his twin.

"Oh. Al you're back sooner than I expected. Did you get someone to help you?"

"Yeah! My new awesome roommate helped me out. I'm lucky he was there today."

"What room did you get?"

"26-B it's on the first floor and not too far from the entrance. Where is yours? Oh! and how is your roommate?"

Mathew looked back down at his magazine, looking at various picture of wildlife, and outdoorsmen gear. The only thing that stuck out in front of his magazine was a curly strand of hair that defied just enough gravity to stand out. Alfred would have found it abnormal, if he didn't have one himself that stuck straight out of his hair line and bent slightly backwards.

"Mine is on the second floor, 17-H. My roommate is Francis Bonnefoy, he is French, and…. I guess he is ….alright. Who is your roommate?"

French guy? Alfred's eyes widened.

"Wait, does this Francis Bon-Bon dude have a beard thingy and long hair?"

His brother looked up from the magazine that was previously distracting him. "Yeah, why?"

Oh thank god! The guy wasn't some stalker! Mathew had probably told him that he had a twin. That's how he knew who Alfred was.

"I met him today. He seemed…..nice." Alfred couldn't tell him that he thought the guy was some weird flirt or something.

"Mmm hmm. I only met him for a brief moment before he left to help other incoming freshman. So who is your roommate?"

"My roommate is Toris and I can't quite pronounce his last name, but it started with an L! He is from Lithuania, and it's is his first time in America!"

Mathew continued looking at his magazine completely ignoring Alfred once again. Whatever he was looking at must be extremely interesting. Either that or…Oh crap. Was he still mad about this morning?

"…..Hey, Mattie….. I am really sorry 'bout this morning…. I didn't-"

The longer haired twin dropped the magazine on his stomach and interrupted his short haired twin.

"Alfred, it's fine. Jeez, I'm not mad or anything…eh….. I'm sorry for snapping this morning."

Mathew's apology sounded sincere. He even looked a little embarrassed. Huh. I guess he wasn't mad. Or at least he wasn't mad at Alfred.

Sometimes Alfred didn't understand what went through his brother's head. Well, not sometimes, more like all the time. And it wasn't just with his brother. He generally couldn't predict what people were feeling. That's why most of his girlfriends in high school called him an idiot or they simply said he didn't "understand" them. Hey, it wasn't his fault they decided to randomly break down and go into PMS mode. Alfred decided to stop that train of thought and started on his search for a restaurant or café that was close by. The promise of food made his stomach growl.

Mathew closed his magazine and threw it on the bed side table.

"Hey Al, …eh…..Lunch is on me today. Okay?"

Alfred couldn't help but laugh obnoxiously "Dude, you shouldn't have told me that. Now I'm going to pick the most expensive restaurant, and order every kind of food at least once."

Mathew smiled "Who said you got to pick out the place we eat at? If you pick it we will most likely be eating at a fast food joint."

"No way! Nuh-uh. I worked my butt off this morning and if I remember correctly, someone stayed home and read magazines all day, so that automatically gives _me_ the right to pick out the place."

Alfred crossed his arms and pouted like a three year old about to throw a tantrum. Mathew decided to give in, knowing how stubborn his brother was.

"Okay, but you know I am not the richest man in the world, so please pick something with reasonable prices."

That deserved a giant smile from the louder of the two as he opened up the hotel brochure that listed all the well known restaurants and other places a guy could catch a meal.

"You got it man!"

Alfred finally decided on a small café down the street from the hotel. Mathew had ordered a small sandwich and cup of water, While Alfred had ordered the biggest sandwich on the menu and a cup of decaf coffee. No point in staying up all night today. After they had finished their lunch, they chatted about check out times and school schedules. The whole time all Alfred could think was: Wow. I'm really going to college. I'm really getting the fresh start I've wanted since junior year of high school.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Chapter 2 will be coming your way soon!**

**Special Thankies to: CityOwl3 for helping me sort out my ideas and for pushing me to publish! and to Rue Hajime!**

**Please leave a reveiw! I would be happy to read what you think :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor do I own any of the products in this story.**

* * *

It was time to check out of the hotel. The lobby was packed again, seeing as it was around eight o'clock. Thank goodness most of the brothers' stuff was in their dorms already. All they had to carry were two sports bags full of toiletries and the clothes they wore yesterday. It would have been a form of hell trying to get through the crowds with bulky luggage. They gave their key cards to the peppy receptionist behind the counter and made their way to the parking garage. Once they were out of the parking garage, Alfred began to feel excited.

Mathew was driving which gave Alfred a chance to look out the window. He never really got a good look at downtown Portland.

Practically every building was coated in the same reddish brown bricks. If a building wasn't made of bricks, it was either the color of reddish brown bricks, or a light off white color. None of the buildings were anything close to skyscrapers. Some of them looked out dated. The colors kind of gave the town an old rustic look, which Alfred fell in love with immediately. As they traveled passed downtown, the buildings became more modern looking. They drove a little further inland until they reached the university.

The university looked more on the modern side. It was an off white color and had a Lady Liberty- green roof. They turned left into the parking lot.

The parking lot today was somewhat deserted. Everyone was probably enjoying the last weekend, before classes, partying and hanging out with friends. Alfred considered it lucky because there was no trouble finding a parking spot.

He pulled out his dorm key and twirled it around his finger. This was his new home. More like his home away from home. He popped open the car door, and stepped out onto the asphalt. He slung his sports bag over his shoulder and led Mathew to his dorm room that was in the hallway right around the corner from the entrance.

"Dorm, Sweet Dorm!"

Alfred unlocked the door and swung it open. Toris wasn't there, but his and Alfred's belongings were settled in their proper spots. Mathew followed his twin into the dorm. He looked around for a moment.

"Wow, this room is really clean. How did you fit all that stuff - Wait, did you just shove everything under your bed?"

Mathew had lifted up his twin's blankets that were covering the space under his bed. All the boxes were smashed together in a sloppy 'I don't care' kind of way. The boxes barley fit height wise. Some of the boxes walls were smooshed down so they could fit underneath the bed. Yes, somehow his brother had managed to store six large boxes under his bed.

Alfred scratched the back of his head

"Well, where else am I gunna put it? Plus! I wanted to make a good impression on my roommate. What a better way than to look organized!"

Quite satisfied with his own defense, he walked over to his bed, threw his bag onto the bedding, and kneeled to tug out a box full of electronics and a small chunky T.V. set.

"I wonder what he'll think when you turn out to be a complete slob."

"Have a little faith in me Mattie! Maybe I'll develop crazy awesome cleaning skillz!"

Mathew just rolled his eyes and helped his brother take out the T.V. set. He set it down at the foot of Alfred's bed. He looked back at his twin and watched as he pulled out various cords.

"You only have two….."

"What was that Mattie?"

"I said you only have two. You only have two outlets."

Alfred looked over to where Mathew was. There were two outlets side by side.

"No worries! I got this baby!"

He tugged out of the box an eight-outlet power surge protector. He plugged it into the wall and started hooking up the T.V. set. He proceeded to plug in all the necessary equipment by memory.

Soon enough Alfred had his own little gaming station set up. The T.V. was raised slightly on a foot-tall wooden book case that contained just enough space to store his PS3, Xbox, and his Wii. All that was left in the electronics box was a laptop and two controllers for each console.

Immediately, Alfred turned on the Wii along with the T.V. and synced up one of the Wii remotes. He put in the awesome game of Mario Kart. Quickly selecting Mario as his character and then selecting Rainbow Road, He started getting into the zone. After so many attempts at this race track, Alfred had figured out a strategy on how to _not_ fall off the color clustered pathways. A smile grew on his face. This should sustain his video gaming addiction. After all, it had been about a week since he last played anything.

He finished Rainbow Road in record timing, thanks to his epic skills, and was about to select the Moo Moo Farms course, when Mathew spoke.

"I'm going to go to my dorm and see if Francis is there."

Mathew got up from his perch on Alfred's bed. His twin twisted around from his spot on the floor.

"Awww! I was just gunna ask if you wanted to play! Come on Mattie! I'll let you play as Mario!"

Alfred felt guilty he had forgotten his brother's presence. It's not that he is forgettable, he is just quiet. Even in a group of people his brother seemed to disappear at times. This caused people to forget his name, or call him by a different name. Sometimes they even mistook Mathew as Alfred, being twins and all. The thing is Alfred has never been mistaken as Mathew.

"It's okay Al, I need to get adjusted to my dorm as well. I think I'll read some more of my book too."

"Okay…. I guess I'll see you later then?"

His twin smiled

"Yeah"

He walked out and closed the door quietly.

Even though Alfred really didn't want his brother to leave, he could tell his twin wanted some alone time. Also, Alfred didn't want to have anything to do with the French guy.

* * *

It had been hours of playing his favorite games. Mario Kart, HALO, Skyrim, and then he played Dead Island.

Boom

"Head Shot!"

In the game he cocked his 'Crowd Pleaser Shotgun'. Another zombie foolishly ran up to him.

Boom

"Another Head Shot!"

He looked over at the clock, 8:04 pm. The sun was now setting, and Alfred was bored. I guess after playing video games for about twelve hours can get boring. What else did he have for entertainment?

He could go bother Mathew. What room number was it? 17 somthin'. He is probably taking a nap or still reading. Or maybe he was hanging out with his roommate. Perhaps bothering Mathew wasn't the best idea. Hmmmm.

He paused the game and scooted on over to his bed and started going through some of his unpacked boxes. Shuffling through some boring documents he finally found something fun to do. He could re-read some of his comics! That would relieve him of some boredom. He saved his game and turned off the T.V. and game console. Alfred then grabbed a stack of comics, moved his sports bag to the floor, and got comfortable on his bed. Let's see, who should he start with? Batman or Superman? Decisions, decisions. He looked over at his Batman clock.

"Batman it is!"

* * *

After about 20 or so comic books later, He was bored.

Again.

The clock read, 10:42pm. Digging through his boxes, shoveling all the boring material out of the way, he found a small stash of movies. And not just any stash of movies. It was his Disney stash. He swiftly pulled out one of his favorites, Hercules. He sat pretzel style on his bed and booted up his sleek black Apple laptop. He gently placed the DVD inside its compartment.

Alfred wouldn't admit it, but every time he watched Disney movies, he couldn't help but sing along. He even sang along with the choir at the beginning of 'The Gospel Truth'.

"I will find my waaaayyyyyy! I can go the distance! I'll be there somedaaaayyy! If I can be stroooong! I know every mile, will be worth my while. I would go most anywhere to feeeeeeeel like I, Belooong."

Yes, he knew he was being obnoxiously loud, but no one was in the entire building except for him and Mathew anyway. Right?

The movie played the part where Meg and Hercules first meet.

When Alfred was young he remembered thinking how he wanted to be like that. He wanted to be the Hero to sweep the girl off her feet and save the day. And then they would fall in love too. Though, when he was little he didn't have the slightest idea what "being in love" truly meant.

Now Alfred knew better.

Love was never how he thought it would be. The love of your life doesn't just barge in through your front door. No, love wasn't what it was made out to be. During his high school biology class they learned how pheromones affected the human mind and body. Love was just made of chemicals. Sure people cared for each other eventually, but there was no such thing as "true love".

He decided to clear his head of the thoughts that were leading him down a depressing path. He ejected the DVD. Maybe there was another movie he could watch. He wasn't in the mood for Disney right now. He pulled out another box, filing through each DVD, one by one.

All he had left was Disney.

What? Didn't he bring at least one horror film or something! He started to quicken the pace of his search. He hit the bottom of the box. He gave up on physically searching for one. Instead he searched his brain recalling the day he packed his stuff to move. He put the Disney movies in the box and grabbed another movie.

Alfred pulled out the boxes he suspected least to carry any source of entertainment. Looking through his box full of school supplies, is where he found the DVD he was looking for.

Paranormal Activity.

He hadn't watched this in forever! It was the perfect movie to watch too! He looked over at his Batman clock. 12:07 am. Yes! Horror movies were always best late at night. It was Saturday, so of course everyone was out and about still. He hummed as he opened the case. To his surprise, placed directly on the DVD, was a post-it note.

"_Dear Alfred,_

_Please don't watch this again. Or at least just warn me before you do._

_Mathew"_

Alfred blinked for a moment and tried to remember what happened last time he had watched the movie. He couldn't recall anything bad happening… Unless..

Was Mathew scared of this movie or something? That's hilarious! He had finally found his twin's one true weakness! Alfred didn't even know that Mathew was afraid of such things. He will have to make sure to say something tomorrow.

The note didn't stop Alfred from watching it. He happily ripped the note off of the disc and put it in his laptop.

* * *

BAD IDEA. THIS WAS A HORRIBLE IDEA.

Alfred was biting his pillow that was now in his lap.

In the movie it showed the possessed girl just standing and staring at the guy in the bed.

HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP THIS IS SO FREAKIN' CREEPY. Alfred stared at the screen with wide eyes.

The scene on the screen now was where the couple found the picture in the attic.

SO THE GHOST IS A CREEPY STALKER? THIS IS JUST GETTING WORSE! He squeezed tighter onto his pillow. So this is why Mathew told him not to watch it. WHY IS IT FOLLOWING HER? . . .

Somehow Alfred had sat through the entire movie without saying a word. His crystal blue eyes still hypnotized by the horror playing out on the screen.

Now the last scene was playing out. The girl dragged the boy down stairs. The possessed girl opened the door to the bed room slowly and charged at the camera.

Alfred let out the manliest scream possible. It was as manly as a little girl screaming on a rollercoaster.

Mid scream, someone barged through his front door. OH GOD! THE POSSESSED GIRL CAME AFTER HIM!

He couldn't see a thing. He had already turned off all the lights before watching the movie. Bad move.

"NO NO NO NO. PLEEEEEEEEASE! I WANT TO LIVE!"

He pleaded for his life whole heartedly. Then, a voice he wasn't expecting yelled,

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? DO YOU REALIZE WHAT TIME IT IS? I PUT UP WITH YOUR RIDICULOUS SINGING AND NOW THIS? SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP YOU STUPID GIT!"

Huh? ...Git? ...No... it couldn't be…..

Alfred got up and turned on the lights. Sure enough angry British dude was standing before him. He looked sleep deprived and was wearing a Sex Pistols shirt that was way too big for him with flannel pants. Oh, so there were other people in the building.

The Brit just stared at him. He had his arms crossed and his huge eyebrows mashed together, waiting for Alfred's response. But Alfred was at a loss of words. This was so sudden and the guy just strolled right in here like he owned the place.

"How did you even get in here?"

That was the only thing Alfred could think of. His heart beat was slowing down gradually, but with the Brit giving him a death glare with his piercing green eyes, Alfred couldn't help but feel that his life was in danger. His heart rate sped up a bit.

"Your door was open. I would have just knocked if it was locked. Idiot."

Oh yeah, he didn't lock the door.

"Well, that doesn't just give you the right to barge on in here!"

"I have the right when the sodding idiot who lives across the hall is screaming bloody murder for god knows what reason!"

The Brit looked over to the laptop that was now playing the main menu.

"Paranormal Activity? PARANORMAL ACTIVITY? That horrible excuse of a movie is the reason why you screamed?"

Alfred blushed a bit.

"I-uh… No I-uh….I…"

His mind couldn't come up with a valid excuse for his screaming. Great.

"If you are really that scared of movies like that, then why do you even bother to watch them? You truly are more of an idiot than I had originally thought."

The Brit yawned. His words still held poison within them, but they were weakened by his tired state. After a period of silence he spoke again.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? …..I hope you will continue to be quiet. Have some consideration for _other_ people in the building."

The angry British dude stormed over to the door. His hand reached for the door knob.

"Wait! Uh.."

Alfred really didn't want to be alone. He didn't care if it was his pissy neighbor from across the hall. If he was alone, he felt that the possessed girl was going to drag him away.

"What do you want now?"

The angry British dude groaned. He sounded like he was scolding a child.

Alfred decided to go for the "neighborly" approach.

"My name is Alfred! It seems we have gotten off to a bad start…Heh..."

Alfred rubbed the back of his head and smiled nervously.

"I am Arthur Kirkland. Nice to meet you idiot."

The acid laced in his voice kinda stung. There was no need for it either, Alfred had been nothing but nice to this guy. Except for the not having "_consideration for other people_" Alfred mocked the Brit in his head. Alfred was really considerate of other people. He just thought no one else was here.

He looked down to see Arthur had his hand extended. A handshake? That was a little too formal…

Alfred took Arthur's hand anyway. The Brit had a scowl on his face the entire time. From what Alfred could tell, the guy never smiled. That was when he realized he actually had to look down at the Brit. There wasn't a huge gap in height, it was enough that he had to tilt his head down a bit. His vision was suddenly interrupted by Arthur's fuzzy eyebrows.

Alfred stared at his eyebrows for a while. The way they furrowed together made it looked like they moved on their own. Weird….

"What the bloody hell are you staring at?"

Alfred's gaze returned to the Brit's face.

"I'm just amazed at the size of your wumbo eyebrows."

Alfred watched as Arthur's face turned a light shade of pink.

"You Arse! There is nothing wrong with my bloody eyebrows! ... A-and 'wumbo' is not even a word!"

"It sure is! Patrick Star used it. So that makes it legit!"

"Just because a _children's_ cartoon uses a word, does not make it a _legitimate_ word."

"You bet it does!"

"…Very well. If you believe it is an actual word, then give me _four_ examples of when it can be used and not sound stupid."

This is where watching SpongeBob all his life came in handy. Alfred looked off to the side and counted on his fingers.

"I wumbo. You wumbo. He, She_ WUMBO_."

He waved his four fingers in the air like a victory dance.

"I said to use it and _not_ sound stupid."

"I just did."

Arthur looked like his head was going to explode. Alfred knew that 'wumbo' wasn't a real word. He just loved pushing this guy's buttons. Also it was distracting him from how scary it would be once he was all alone in his room again.

"No. You did not. You sounded like a complete idiot… Of course, maybe for you that is considered normal."

"Hey! Come on man, don't go bashin' my style! I bet you are just _jelly_ of my wisdom!"

"WISDOM? You would not know wisdom even if it flicked you in the head!"

"Hell yeah I would! My noggin' is loaded with epic knowledge."

Alfred smiled and pointed to his cranium. At that very moment, Arthur reached up and flicked him directly in between the eyes.

"Ow!"

The taller of the two brought his index finger underneath his glasses and rubbed the red mark that had formed. He wrinkled his nose.

"What was that for dude?"

"Your ignorance. Next time you want someone to believe you are smart, do not act so daft."

The Brit went back to his previous position. Arms crossed and nose in the air. Soon after, he spoke again.

"I cannot believe someone like _you_ got accepted into this university. Let me guess, you paid your way in?"

"What makes you say _that_?"

"Well for starters, you have all this technology laying around, for example, your laptop. If I'm correct, it is an Apple product, which means it was quite expensive. Either you are filthy rich, or your parents are."

Alfred was offended, but not because the Brit was wrong. He felt vulnerable because it took the bed-headed blonde only a few moments to figure it out.

While Alfred was a whiz at Math and Science, when it came to English and Literature he didn't do too well. For that reason, his ACT scores suffered and weren't high enough to meet the schools standards. So, yes, Alfred parents had paid his way into the university. Let's just say his parents were more than just filthy rich.

Arthur had been right. But that doesn't mean Alfred was going to give him any credit. Instead, he switched the topic, and turned it against bushy brows.

"Yeah?.. W-what about _you_? I bet you're from some rich British family and you came to a school in America hoping to woo all the hotties with your accent!"

"I am sorry to disappoint you 'oh wise one', but my family is dirt poor and I got accepted because of my scores. Also, I am not here to 'woo' any women. You git, only a self conceded idiot would think of that!"

Alfred raised one of his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"Then why _are_ you here? You could be attending any other high-end college or university in England. Why Portland of all places?"

Arthur paused and thought for a moment.

"I'm here to get away. I'm here to start over and lead a different kind of life."

Alfred observed the stuck up Brit for a second. He stood with more confidence and seemed so sure about where his life was headed. Even his face glowed with pride. Then suddenly, that boldness left.

"..May I ask why exactly you are here Alfred?"

That was the first time the Brit had used his name in their whole conversation.

Alfred found that he couldn't maintain intense eye contact like Arthur had done. Instead, his eyes shifted to the floor as he remembered his reasons for moving to the other side of the continent.

"I'm here to make new beginnings… Just like you…."

They both just stared at each other. Neither one fully trusted the other, so it was more like a glaring contest.

Awkward silence hit the pair instantly.

Alfred looked down at the clock for relief from the tension. 1:50am.

"It's getting late."

He glanced up at Arthur. This time the Brit was the one looking at the ground.

"…Yes….Well, I must get back and go to bed. I suggest _you_ do the same."

His tone still held some of its previous venom.

Arthur turned and walked to the door stiffly. He hesitated for a moment, swiveled his head, and looked like he was about to say something. Instead he rushed out the door. Alfred could hear the door across the hall open and close.

This time he didn't stop him from leaving. He didn't care anyway, the Brit was mean, and acted like he had a stick shoved up his-

One of the floor boards creaked somewhere within his dorm.

"Eeek!"

Alfred jumped onto his bed and scurried underneath his covers. Okay, maybe it wouldn't have been such a bad idea to stop Arthur from leaving.

To prevent future sleepless nights, he grabbed a pencil from the school supplies box and erased Mathew's previous message.

"_Dear Future Alfred,_

_Don't watch this movie late at night alone. Make sure someone is with you. Dude, I'm serious. Trust me._

_-The Alfred from the past"_

He slapped the note onto the disc and dropped the DVD back in the box from which he found it. He didn't bother to turn off the lights. If he did, he knew he would face a whole night of terror.

Finally Alfred calmed down, and was in a sleepy state. He didn't mind that he was still in his day cloths. He will just shower in the morning and change. He glanced over to his clock, 2:11am.

Where had Toris gone? Maybe he knows someone from Lithuania and crashed at their place. Though, Toris seemed more like the type that didn't party all night. Perhaps Alfred had judged his roommate too soon.

Ugh, a whole day spent without any human contact except Mathew and _Arthur_. That guy really got on Alfred's nerves. He didn't know a thing about Alfred. Yet, he made many accusations. Jerky Limey. What did he know?

Though he was mad at the guy, he felt bad. The Brit had looked exhausted. And it was partially Alfred's fault for waking him up.

Why was Arthur so tired any way? Maybe he had a rough day. Or maybe he had been working on something. OR _maybe_ he just usually went to bed at eight o'clock like an old man.

At that thought Alfred gave a quiet chuckle. Though, he still felt kinda guilty.

I guess it was his job to apologize in the morning, seeing as he was being noisy. After all, it was a hero's job to admit his wrong doings.

He took off his glasses and placed them on his side table. He rolled over on to his side. This day wasn't _so _bad. He met someone else going to the university besides Toris (Alfred didn't count Francis because technically he hadn't formally met him yet). Not only that, but it seemed that he, Toris and Arthur had something in common. They all had moved far away from home.

His head turned to face the digital clock. He watched as the numbers changed every minute.

2:15… 2:16…17…18…19…

He blinked and found it hard to open his heavy eye lids.

…19…20...22…23…

He closed his eyes, but this time he didn't even try to open them. Alfred started having internal conversations with himself.

'Try to think of things that will make you have good dreams, come on Alfred'

He squeezed his eyes tighter, until he saw colors.

'Hamburgers….'

All he saw was mushy colors.

'Video games…'

The colors continued to swirl.

'Home…..'

Alfred was still semi-conscious.

'Think about your other favorite things…. Rain drops on roses, and whiskers on kittens!'

All that did was make him laugh.

He relaxed his eye lids and shifted his weight a little.

'Okay seriously man, you can do this! Ummmm how about sheep! Yeah, let's count sheep!'

He shifted his weight again and put his hands underneath his pillow.

'One sheep. Two sheep. Three sheep. Four sheep. Five sheep. Six sheep. Seve- Ah screw it.'

Alfred turned over onto his other side and kicked his legs a little.

'...I wonder if Arthur is having trouble sleeping too...'

He fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! :D**

**Because of this chapter I can't stop listening to The Gospel Truth. XD**

**Next chapter will be coming your way soon-ish. I have a busy week ahead of me that will prevent me from using the computer. Hopfully, I can update next week.**

**Feel free to leave a Review! I want to know what your thoughts are!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor do I own any of the products in this story.**

* * *

Arthur woke up to the sound of his Doctor Who police call box alarm clock.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-

He slammed his fist into the light at the top of the Tardis to turn it off and sat up in his bed.

"Seven AM already? ... I barely got a wink of sleep last night."

Yawning and stretching his back, he stood up. He walked over to the bathroom, grabbed his toothbrush, squeezed out some tooth paste and brushed his teeth. He started recalling the events that had occurred the night before.

The obnoxious neighbor from across the hall.

If it hadn't been for that idiot, Arthur would have gotten some decent sleep. Instead he felt sleep deprived. Stupid git.

He rinsed his mouth and looked into the mirror. He didn't look tired, but he felt that he could take a nap on the floor right now and be the happiest man in the world. He ran his fingers through his hair in attempt to make it look less messy. That had only made it worse.

Bollocks

With one hand still in his hair in attempt so smooth it down, he walked over to his closet. He changed into some day clothes. He settled for a gray t-shirt and black pants.

He looked to his disheveled pajamas lying on his bed. He smirked at the memories that his old Sex Pistols t-shirt held. It was the only graphic t-shirt he had kept throughout the years. He carefully folded it, and placed it in the dirty laundry pile at the bottom of his closet.

He turned around to see his bed a wreck. He neatly tucked in the baby blue bed sheets, stacked his two white pillows together, and took a hold of his quilt. He folded it and put it at the foot of his bed.

Standing up, and admiring his work, two words came to mind. Picture perfect. His country's Union Flag displayed above his bed's head board and a perfectly made bed. The only thing missing was a steaming cup of hot tea.

He took his god awful Sherman University mug off of his side table. He had bought it the first day he had arrived at the school just for tea. The reason it was horrible was because it was so big. If Arthur grasped it with both hands his fingers would barely touch. Then why did he buy it? It was the only kind of cup the souvenir store sold. What he would give for a nice small tea cup.

He opened up a bottle of water and poured the contents into the mug. Turning 180 degrees, he walked toward his roommate's side of the room. The bed was covered in a black comforter and at the head of the bed were dark red pillows. Demitri was still asleep. The only thing visible of him was his strawberry blonde hair poking out from underneath the covers.

On Demitri's side table was a microwave. God knows why he decided to put the microwave next to his bed. Arthur wasn't complaining though. His roommate had let him use it for his own purposes, such as making tea.

He placed the mug full of water inside and entered two minutes into the key pad. It would have been nicer to have a stove and kettle, but he would just have to settle for a microwave for now. If he wanted his tea to be made properly he would have to go out to a café or buy a kettle and find a stove to use. Using the microwave was just easier. And cheaper.

When his water was done in the microwave he took it out and put in a tea bag. He then pulled out his laptop and turned it on. Perhaps one of his family members, most likely his mother, had emailed him. With the time difference, most of the emails were sent when Arthur was asleep or at work.

He sat on the edge of his bed holding the laptop in his lap and sipping his tea. Only to immediately spit it back out into his cup. He had forgotten how tea bags worked.

After making his tea the "correct" way, he opened up his email box.

He had two new messages. One from his mother and one was an address he didn't recognize. He clicked on his mother's first.

'_Dear Arthur,_

_Have you made any new friends? How is your roommate? How do you like the school so far? Are you getting by all right? Back home we are doing just fine. Allistor said he would send you an email. I am not sure about your other brothers. I hope you are enjoying your time across the pond. Send me an email back as soon as you can._

_With all the love in the world,_

_Mom'_

So the other email must be from Allistor. Arthur decided to reply later, he wanted to see what his stupid red headed older brother had to say.

He looked at the subject of the unknown sender, it read,

'_Arthur! It's your beloved brother Allistor'_

Clearly something was wrong, but Arthur decided to open it anyway.

'_Mom said I should send you an email, so I thought I should send you this website I stumbled upon. Anyway, good luck at college!'_

Why was he being so nice all of a sudden? Maybe he actually meant it. Arthur scrolled to the bottom of the page where a link to a website was visible. He didn't read it, he just clicked on it. Knowing his brother it was probably something stupid.

The title of the page was 'Top Ten Eros Girls'

WHAT?! Why would he send him this website?! He was probably trying to sabotage him in some way. He should probably leave the page as soon as possible and delete his history.

… Problem was that his finger _somehow_ grew a mind of its own, and scrolled down the page.

After reaching the end of the page, he clicked on the red X at the top of the webpage. Nothing much happened, except more web pages sprung up onto his laptop with more of the same type of content. He closed all of those, but it seemed for each one he closed five more windows would pop up.

"Fuck!"

It was like the Greek Hydra of dirty websites. The worst part was that if he tried shutting down his computer, a pop up would appear that would say

'_Are you sure you want to leave this page? Click okay to continue browsing or cancel to stay on this page_.'

Both bloody options mean the same bloody thing!

The whole situation was frustrating and Arthur didn't know how to fix the problem, so instead he just closed his laptop. He was positive that he now had a virus and that he would have to get his laptop fixed.

He knew that he would regret not buying virus protection software.

It was going to be extremely embarrassing to have it taken in to a store to have it fixed. He wasn't even sure if that's how computers worked.

One thing he was sure of was that he was going to kick Allistor's arse. That's what Arthur got for trusting his brother's suspicious looking email.

He rubbed his face and took a deep breath. It was still mid morning. He could procrastinate and fix this problem later.

Now what was he going to do? Work didn't start until 1p.m. He had intended to email his family and surf the web. His mother had kept in good contact with him and had been supportive of his decision to leave. For everyday he had been in America, he had an email from her. This time though, she had been the one asking the questions. He reflected on his mother's email.

'_Have you made any new friends?'…_More like he had made an enemy. Isn't that what Alfred was?

"Have _you_ made any new friends?" Arthur mumbled to himself.

Maybe it wasn't too late to make peace with his hall mate. All he'd have to do is apologize and he wouldn't have to converse with him ever again. Plus, barging inside his dorm last night was pretty rude…

He pushed off his bed and steadily made his way across the hall. He hesitated, but then raised his hand to knock on the door.

Silence

Nothing was stirring beyond the door. Would it be impolite to knock once more? Arthur decided it wasn't, and this time he knocked on the door with force.

He heard something shuffling around. It sounded like someone was taking baby steps. Arthur had wanted this to be a quick trip, so he started getting impatient. This time he knocked rapidly and forcefully, non-stop, until the door opened and Arthur had nearly punched Alfred in the chest.

"Oh!...Eh…Good Morning Alfred. How are you?"

The American looked like a member of the living dead. His posture was sloppy and he looked brain dead.

"…Dude…It's like…"

Alfred turned his head to his clock and slowly turned back.

"Eight in the morning…"

"Actually, it is 7:52 in the morning."

The taller just glared down at him.

Damn genetics.

Arthur felt inferior, even though he was only about three inches shorter.

"Look, I only came here to apologize for my behavior last night…I was a little brash and I am sorry for any inconveniences I may have caused." He looked to the floor expecting Alfred to be angry with him. There was no way this apology was going to fix everything.

After a short pause of silence, Arthur looked up at his hall mate's face. He watched in shock as the American smiled. His smile was wide and toothy, like a child's.

"Don't worry about it! I was making all that noise last night, so I kinda deserve your wrath."

Alfred chuckled tiredly and stroked a hand through his hair.

Arthur just stared at him like a deer in the head lights. He had certainly not expected an apology back. What was he supposed to say now? He blushed slightly. This is not something normal people fret over! Just say something!

"Just m-make sure you don't do it again! It's ridiculous… staying up so late at night."

It may have not been sincere, but it was the best thing he could come up with to say. Alfred did look like he could use some sleep.

"Aye Aye! Captain!" The American saluted

Arthur just rolled his eyes and stepped toward his dorm.

Well, this had been easier than he had originally planned. Seems like everything was going his way today. Except for the whole laptop thing. He opened and closed the door, the whole time he was staring down the beast. The laptop still lied dormant on his bed.

He hopped onto his bed and sat pretzel style, plopping the laptop into his lap. With determination in his eyes, he swiftly opened it.

"BLOODY FUCK!"

Even more pop ups had appeared while he was gone. The newer ones were videos. He rushed his hands to the touch mouse pad and clicked the X. More videos popped up. These ones were worse than the previous ones. Perhaps this time the endless madness had come to an end? One more try and maybe this would all be over…He clicked the red X.

Even more pop ups appeared, though this time it was the opposite of Top Ten Eros _Girls_.

He felt a blush rise on his face and he closed the computer screen again. He had just made things worse, hadn't he? Maybe if he shut down the laptop everything would turn back to normal-

At that moment, a musical knocking interrupted his thoughts. On auto pilot, he got up and answered the door. He cracked open the door to try and hide what was being displayed on his laptop screen. He wasn't sure which way the screen was facing and it was too late to change that.

"Hey! Long time no see!"

Arthur was greeted by a pair of blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that had a stubborn cowlick.

"What do you want? We just saw each other 10 seconds ago!"

Alfred just shrugged "I was just bored so I journeyed on over here to see what you were up to!"

"Well, your journey was a waste. Now leave!"

Arthur did _not_ want Alfred to know what plagued his laptop. Why did he even answer the door without shutting down his laptop?! He tried slamming the door shut, only to have a stronger force push back.

"Awwww! Come on Arthur! Pleeeeaaasssseee! It's the day before classes and I have nothing to do! Feel bad for meeeee!"

"NEVER!"

Somehow Arthur combated his strength and gained a few inches. That didn't last long however.

Alfred wedged his head inside the door. His cheeks squished together and he looked as if he was making a fishy face. Arthur put one hand on top of his head trying to force him out the door. He instantly removed his hand, Alfred's head was wet.

He glimpsed through the crack of the door. Alfred had a baseball style t-shirt on with khaki pants. How in the hell had he taken a shower and changed his clothes that fast?!

In the mean time, Alfred had managed to squeeze the rest of his face through.

"Wow! Your dorm is really neat and tidy! Your bed is made and everything!" It was then that the American saw the laptop.

"Dude! You like to go on the internet? What are you watch-"

Alfred cut himself off. It was then that Arthur released pressure on the door. "Please leave."

The American stood up, completely ignoring Arthur's request, with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I wasn't the only one making noise last night!" He started snickering

Arthur felt his face burn a shade of pink.

"Git! You've got it all wrong! My brother sent me the link and-" Alfred walked past Arthur and sat on his bed next to the laptop.

"Sure, sure. Yeah, I believe you… Perverted Ambassador!"

Arthur could feel the heat rising off his face. "You arse! You are not letting me explain what really happened!"

"…Okay, okay. Tell me what happened…Maybe I can fix it."

"…Wait…_ you_ can fix it?"

"Yeah! I mean, I have never been in this situation before, but I have fixed various computers! So tell me what happened. Is it a virus?"

After learning this information, Arthur felt a little relieved.

"For starters, my twit of a brother sent me the link, I clicked on it and then I immediately tried to exit out of it. Once I did though, more bloody pop ups appeared. I kept clicking to try and get it to go away, but it only got worse!…and now-"

Alfred burst out into laughter

"YOU STUPID GIT! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" That didn't make the American's laughter cease.

In fact, he didn't stop laughing until he stood up.

"Dude. I'll be right back. I have to go get a virus protection software disc."

He left in a hurry and came back in no time. "Why didn't you have virus protection on there in the first place?"

He had two discs in his hand. He placed one inside the disc compartment.

"I figured I would not need it seeing as the only things I use my computer for is email, writing documents, search engines and sometimes watching online videos."

Alfred snickered again "Arthur, those are all reasons why you need virus protection!"

Arthur just crossed his arms and watched as the American clicked and typed at light speed.

Blue loading bars went across the screen. Slowly, one by one, the dirty pop ups closed and left the screen.

After all the internet windows were closed, a new window popped up.

Alfred whistled

"Whoa! You were caught in a huge porn tornado. You now have nine viruses on your computer!"

Arthur's eye grew wide

"What!? Nine?! I was expecting maybe two, but nine bloody viruses? Can you get rid of them?"

The American didn't look away from the screen, but gave him a thumbs up. "I'm already on it dude!"

Arthur watched as another loading bar slowly made its way to 100%.

"There! Now you are completely virus free!" He ejected one of the discs and inserted the other.

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm being amazing by giving you virus protection, just in case you decide to be a Pervert Ambassador again."

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU! I did not-"

Alfred turned to him and smiled again. "Whoa dude, calm down. I was just teasing you!"

Arthur just muttered insults under his breath. Stupid git.

After making the window full screen, the American moved the laptop, and laid down on Arthur's bed with his hands behind his head. He deeply sighed

"Now all we have to do is wait for it to download."

Arthur looked over to the loading bar. It was at one percent and not going anywhere fast.

"Well, thank you for fixing everything for me. You may leave now and I will give you your disc back when it is done loading." He gestured toward the door.

Alfred didn't even move.

"Naaah, I think I'll just stay here. Plus! There is nothing fun to do in my dorm anyway."

He can't be serious. Arthur was not sure how to act in this situation. He wanted to be nice to Alfred because the twit had just helped him. On the other hand, he just wanted him to leave.

"I-Is that so?" Arthur said stiffly, trying his best to hide his dislike of the situation.

"Don't you know anyone else around here?"

Alfred had started picking dirt from under his nails.

"Eh, other than Mattie? Not really. And he's busy going to lunch with his creepy roommate. Who is someone I don't want anythin' to do with."

Arthur's lip twitched, but the American failed to notice.

"Well, why don't you venture out on campus to meet someone new, and get to know them, or something."

He was desperate. He was willing to say anything at this point in order to gain some peace and quiet.

"Why can't _we_ just get to know each other better?" Alfred asked. He glanced away from his hands to shoot Arthur with a doe-eyed expression.

What the bloody hell kind of look is that? Arthur wondered to himself. He suddenly felt the need to agree with whatever the American suggested.

"Fine. But I can assure you that I have nothing in common with a buffoon such as yourself."

Alfred either didn't hear or ignored the comment as he continued with a pleased expression.

"Oh, there's gotta be something!" His eyes darted around the room, making Arthur only more and more uncomfortable, until they landed upon his bookshelf.

"WHOA DUDE!"

Arthur flinched at the sudden outburst

"W-what!?"

Alfred looked as if he had seen a miracle of God right before his eyes. "Y-You...Dude, you've got all the Harry Potter books!"

"Yeah? Your point being?" Arthur scoffed.

Alfred had sprung off the bed and skipped over to Arthur's bookshelf. "My point being that, HARRY FREAKIN' POTTER IS AMAZING!"

Arthur watched curiously as the American caressed the spines of his book collection. For every book he touched he read the titles out loud.

"Philosopher's Stone… Chamber of Secrets… Prisoner of Azkaban… Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, Half Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows! I love these books!"

Alfred pulled out the Deathly Hallows book and started reading it. For whatever reason, he closed it and put it back in its place. His stare continued down the row of books.

"You also read Lord of the Rings?! CAN I BORROW THE WHOLE SERIES?!" The American turned around and gave Arthur a hopeful glance. Arthur just shot him an icy glare in return. His patience was being worn down.

"No. You may not borrow it."

Alfred looked at the books and shot Arthur another innocent look. Arthur felt himself cave again.

"Eh…You cannot simply read the Lord of the Rings series without reading The Hobbit first."

Arthur pulled the dark green leather covered book. Along the spine were gold letters spelling out '_The Hobbit_'. He handed it to Alfred. The Americans eyes went wide as he received the treasure.

"You better take good care of it. I don't want it back with food stains, crinkled pages, or any damage at all. Understand?"

Alfred just nodded his head as he held the book like it was a baby. The American then proceeded to ask questions,

"Which book is your favorite?"

"Mine is The Hobbit."

"Why?"

"It's my favourite because The Hobbit is the book that started the whole series."

Who's your favorite character? What's your favorite part? What would you have changed? What do you like most about the series?

Arthur was annoyed by the questions. It was like talking to a toddler, but he answered every question Alfred asked.

"Have you watched the movies?"

"No."

The American smiled. His excitement was clearly through the roof.

"DUDE! You really should come over sometime so you can watch them! I love those movies!"

"Surely the movies cannot be that bloody brilliant for you to fall in love with them."

"Dude…If those movies were a person… I would totally marry them."

"Movies are never as good as the books." Arthur replied with a scoff

"Nuh-uh! Not all the time! Just you wait dude, You'll watch em' and have your mind blown!"

Looks like Arthur wasn't getting out of watching the movies with Alfred. Arthur could feel a smile appear on his face. Alfred was too busy looking through the other books in the book case to notice Arthur. The American suddenly ceased his search and stared at one book in particular.

"Dude? …'The Last Unicorn'? …Really?"

Arthurs face returned to the color scarlet. "Uh…Yeah… Heh… W-what's wrong with that?"

Alfred just laughed and pulled out the paperback book that had a picture of a unicorn in the forest on the cover.

Suddenly, a new voiced entered the conversation

"Aren't Arthur's books awesome?"

Alfred and Arthur both jumped at the strange voice. The American looked terrified, While Arthur turned around and felt relieved.

"Oh! Demetri, you almost gave me a heart attack." Demitri had finally woken up and was drinking some of his morning tomato juice.

"Sorry Arthur… Who is this?" He glared up at Alfred with his ruby eyes.

"This is Alfred, he lives across the hall from us."

Demitri smiled and showed off his pearly whites. "Nice to meet you Alfred."

Alfred looked pale, but smiled back and politely answered "Nice to meet you."

Demitri looked back to Arthur. "It's past noon. Don't you have work at one?"

Arthur looked toward his Tardis clock. 12:27. "Oh Bollocks!"

He turned toward Alfred, who was now looking at his laptop.

"Hey! It's done loading!"

He ejected the disc. He turned to Arthur and waved a finger in the air.

"Now remember Artie, no more porn."

Arthur felt himself return to his usual scowl. "Sod off! And do not use nicknames. My name is Arthur."

Alfred opened the door and snickered

"Mmmkay, Artie. I'll see ya tomorrow!"

At that, the American left and closed the door.

Stupid git.

Arthur put on some dress shoes, dress pants and a white dress shirt. The rest of his uniform was at work.

As he left his own dorm, he watched the door to the American's. He thought to himself about what he was going to say to his mother through email.

'_I have met another student named Alfred. I guess you might call him a friend.'_

* * *

_**WOOT WOOT! I'm back! :D I was vacationing in the country for about a week.**_

_**This chapter made me want to watch **_**'The Last Unicorn'_ so bad! I havn't watched the movie since I was twelve. _**

_**Updates from here on out are probably going to be quite random. The school year is starting up again **_

_**I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a Reveiw****, I'd like to know what y'all thought! ^.^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor do I own any of the products in this story.**

* * *

Alfred observed himself in the mirror. Was he forgetting anything? He went through his mental check list. Oh!

He went over to his side of the dorm and picked out a pencil, "Duh, you forgot one of the most important things." He mumbled to himself. Okay! Now he was ready.

Toris waved to him "Good bye Alfred." Alfred waved back.

Toris had returned yesterday. Turns out he actually was staying over at a friend's house. In his own words he was having a "Slumbering Party" with his friend Feliks. He came back Sunday because he also had a job that started at 1pm just like Arthur. So, Alfred had spent the whole afternoon reading The Hobbit.

Alfred grabbed his back pack in one hand and with the other he closed the door. He took one step down the hallway, but turned his head to the sound of another door closing. Arthur had stepped out of his dorm as well.

He wore khaki pants, a white collared dress shirt topped with a grey sweater vest with a maroon and ice blue diamond pattern. Alfred was wearing a green graphic tee and blue jeans. He felt under dressed.

Alfred cheerfully tried to strike up conversation, "Mornin' Artie!" He waited for Arthur to catch up, so they could walk side by side.

"Do not call me Artie." Arthur plainly commanded.

Alfred hoped that the conversation wouldn't hit a brick wall. "So, where you goin'?"

"Class. I assume you are attending classes as well?"Arthur replied in a manner that Alfred couldn't tell if he was genuinely curious, or being sarcastic.

"Yep!" Upon hearing Alfred's response, Arthur rolled his eyes. He reached the door first, holding the door just long enough for Alfred to pass through. Once outside, the Brit pointed a thumb over his shoulder. "I'm headed to the Administrative Offices." He dropped his hand and grasped onto his one shoulder backpack strap. "Where are you off to?"

"The Math and Computer Sciences building" Alfred shrugged his backpack onto his back. "… So I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." Arthur turned and walked away.

Alfred felt disappointed, more like dissatisfied. He wanted to know more about Arthur. Alfred had told him so much about himself yesterday, that it didn't seem fair that he wasn't getting much in return. All he knew about him was that he liked books, moved from England (but that was obvious), and used a laptop. It made Alfred sort of upset that he didn't know more. In their previous conversation he had hoped to learn what classes he might be taking, but according to the universe he wasn't even allowed to know that.

Why should he care anyway? He knew less about his own roommate, so maybe he was overreacting.

Still felt unfair though.

* * *

The plus side of having a dorm on campus was that it didn't take too long to travel to some buildings on foot. One of those buildings happened to be his first class today. Alfred opened the door to a small Calculus I class of about thirty people. He had two possible seat options, one seat just behind the front row or a seat in the back behind some kid who looked like he hadn't showered in years. He chose the seat in the second row.

After attendance was taken, the professor droned on and on about the importance of math. For every simple question the professor would ask, it was always the kid in front of Alfred who would raise his hand. Not energetically or enthusiastically, but he raised his hand calmly and it would never rise above his ears. Alfred was glad that the student in front of him was volunteering. It gave him a chance to space out. The professor already said the homework would be review from previous math classes, so Alfred figured he wouldn't have trouble with anything. He had always been good at math.

"Your assignment will be, page 1029, problems 1 through 90" the professor wrote the numbers in the corner of the marker board.

Alfred shuffled through his backpack to grab his pencil and red spiral notebook. He opened up to the first page and wrote the assignment down.

"And because I am such a nice person, I will let you start your assignments right now in class. May I remind you that this will never happen again."

Sounds like _someone_ didn't come up with a lesson plan, Alfred thought. He was grateful that he had the chance to finish his homework a week early, but he was seriously over estimating the class this morning. He whipped out his gargantuan Calculus book and searched the pages for 1029.

In the middle of problem 89, Alfred's pencil broke.

He looked around the room to see if there was any form of a pencil sharpener. He spotted one in the very corner. It was an old metallic one that was falling off the wall by one loose screw. With one look Alfred knew it was one of those sharpeners that would just screw with him and eat his pencil.

The clock read 11:35. Class ended in about 5 minutes and Alfred was determined to finish. He wiggled in his seat looking around at the surrounding students to see if anyone had a pencil sharpener laid out on their desk. He couldn't see any. So, he did the next best thing and started asking people.

He had asked about four people, who all said no, until he gave up and stared down his homework. Alfred looked up to the clock. 11:37.

He really should have snatched another pencil this morning.

Then his gaze met the student in front of him, who was furiously working to finish. Alfred hadn't asked him yet. This was his last string of hope. Alfred tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, uh, by any chance would you have a pencil sharpener I could use?"

The student turned around. His jet black hair was cut in a straight line across his forehead and then it dropped down to his cheeks where his hair was cut off in another straight line on either side. It should have looked intimidating by how clean cut it was, but somehow it looked calm and not edgy.

"Yes, I do happen to have one." He reached into his messenger bag and pulled out his pencil sharpener.

Huh. Alfred thought his accent was strange. He couldn't quite place where it was from. While he pondered this, he received the sharpener. He looked down and focused his attention on the sharpening tool.

Wait a second. He recognized the red and white polka dot pattern. He held it up to get a better look. It was a 1-up mushroom from the Mario games. He sharpened his pencil rapidly and tapped the calm dude in front of him again.

"Thanks dude! Your mushroom totally saved my life! Get it? I'm like Mario!"

The other student silently chuckled at his enthusiasm and asked "From which game?"

"The Nintendo 64 Super Mario Bros.!" Alfred smiled a huge grin.

"I take it that is your favorite one to pray?" The calm dude replied, well, calmly.

Pray? ... Did he mean 'play'? It made sense, so Alfred just went with it. "I haven't actually played it. I have the game, but not the game console." His mood started declining with his words.

"Oh, I aporogize for my informarity. My name is Kiku Honda."

Alfred beamed with confidence "My name is Alfred F. Jones! But you can just call me Alfred."

"And you, Afred, may call me Kiku."

The professor's voice chimed in "See you next week kids! That's when the real learning begins!"

What?! Alfred stared at the clock. 11:41. Time was never on his side. Well, he didn't finish his homework, but he only had one and a half problems to do, which wasn't so bad.

"Hey! Kiku!" Alfred caught him outside the door "What class do you have next?"

Kiku waited for Alfred to catch up so they could talk "I have an hour of free time right now, so I was going to my dorm, and then head to the main building for some runch."

"I have an hour free too! Mind if I join you?"

Kiku thought for a second "…I suppose it would be rude to decrine…"

"Sweet! Thanks man!"

First they headed to Kiku's dorm to pick up his money for lunch. His dorm was located on the other side of the sport practicing fields. The two traveled on an old cracked sidewalk that bordered around the small parking lot for Kiku's dorm building. It also bordered the long side of a rectangular soccer field that was currently occupied by a team. Alfred watched the distant team members travel back and forth doing sprints across the field. Then they formed groups of two and started passing the ball back and forth.

"Afred, are you sure you do not need to visit your dorm as well?"

Alfred faced his friend "Nope! I got everything in here!" he gestured to his backpack "I have a cafeteria card that will add the meal expenses to my dorm payments. Don't you have one? They recommended it at orientation."

"I reary don't eat here that much. I usuary make my own, or go out to eat-" he was interrupted by the beeping of his cell phone. "Sorry, but I must take this call. It will onry be a moment."

Alfred just nodded his head and went back to observing the soccer team. Good thing he did too, because a black speckled ball was flying towards his head. Both Alfred and Kiku came to a sudden stop, though, Kiku continued his conversation.

Alfred caught it before it could fly into the parking lot and set off a car alarm. He glared in the direction it came from and saw one of the players was sprinting to retrieve it.

" You idiot! There is no need to kick the ball so bloody hard!" The player yelled to the team mate he was practicing with. "Not my fault! I'm just awesome!" The other team mate yelled back.

Arthur ran closer, then he slowed down as he approached. Alfred couldn't help but grin. "Artieee!"

The Brit ripped the ball from Alfred's hands "For god sakes, don't call me by that absurd nickname."

"You never told me you played soccer!" Alfred ignored him. Again.

"That is simply because I don't play '_soccer_', I play football. And no, not '_American'_ football." Arthur lectured.

Alfred shrugged his shoulders "Eh. Tomato, Tomahto. Potato, Potahto."

Arthur rolled his eyes. Across the field the coach whistled his whistle. Most likely to regroup the team. "Well, it was _interesting_ running into you _Alfred_." Then Arthur waved to someone next to Alfred, and dashed away to his team. Alfred turned his head and saw Kiku wave back. When had he gotten off of the phone?

They continued towards the dorm building sustaining small talk. Alfred was watching the soccer team looking to see if he could pick out which player was Arthur. That task ended up being easier than Alfred thought.

You could see the eyebrows from miles away.

* * *

The whole hour Alfred had for lunch flew by. Turns out Kiku's family was from Japan and he spoke Japanese at home, explaining his accent. They had moved here and created a successful restaurant chain in Maine. He explained how he ate there for free and that's why he didn't need a meal pass thingy. He also figured out that Kiku owned many Japanese video games as well as American video games. Alfred brought up comic books, but he wasn't too interested in them. He said he liked something close to comics, called Manga. Kiku vowed that he would bring a book or two tomorrow, in which they shared the same free period of time again.

Now Alfred was walking to his next class. He thought he was taking an Art class, like with drawing and stuff, but instead his memory had cheated him and he actually was taking _Language_ Arts. He was preparing himself for writing papers and giving speeches about a book he read that he didn't care about because he was forced to read it. This is pretty much how he viewed every English class he had taken since 8th grade. He was dreading the class already.

He sat in a seat amidst a sea of students. This class had about eighty students in one room, about twice the size of his math class. Alfred knew that the class could have a larger amount of students, but this was the largest class he has ever attended so far.

The professor entered the room signaling for class to start. She started going over the learning targets for the entire course. The whole class then had to take notes on a plain, black text, white back ground, power point about grammar and literary devices. Near the end of the power point the professor told the class that they would have to choose between two books to read. One, fiction. The other, Non-fiction. At least this time Alfred got to choose which one he wanted to write a report about.

He was deciding which book he wanted, when he noticed the student to his left was leaned over in his chair sleeping. Alfred wouldn't have wanted to fall asleep in class and have no one wake him up, so he decided to help the guy out.

"Hey…" Alfred shook his shoulder "Dude…"

The guy lifted his head, and Alfred met his tired red eyes. Alfred recognized him from the first day. It was difficult to forget someone with white hair and red eyes. "Are you okay?" Alfred whispered.

The albino dude rubbed his eyes and looked around. Alfred could hear him say under his breath "…shit." He scrambled to copy down the last slide in the power point. By that time however, the projector was turned off, and class was over. The albino dude cursed and had a look of defeat on his face. Alfred, being the good citizen he was, flopped his note book that contained today's notes on the guy's desk. "You can copy down my notes." He started walking away hoping that maybe he could find the power point on the professor's web page or something, but he was caught off guard when the guy said "Hey! Vait!" Alfred turned around to see the guy handing him his notebook.

"You already did the work. You shouldn't have to do it again. I bet I can find the power point online or something. Thank you though, but don't make sacrifices for me." He gave a cocky smile "The awesome me can figure it out all on my own. Name's Gilbert. Yours?"

"Alfred." Alfred smiled and held out his hand. Gilbert shook and used it to lift himself from his seat. "Alright, Alfred, where are you headed?"

"Actually," Alfred realized he wasn't sure what he was going to do now "This is my last class of the day so I was just going to go back to my dorm and figure out what to do then." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You should come over to my dorm! There are probably vay more awesome things to do." The prideful smile never left Gilbert's face.

"Sounds cool! Which building is your dorm in?" Alfred didn't know if he wanted to go to Gilbert's building if it wasn't remotely close to his own.

"The awesome building of 132!" Gilbert declared in what Alfred knew was a German accent.

"Dude! We live in the same building! I'm in room 26-B!"

"20-H! This is AWESOME!" The albino practically cheered.

Both of them chatted excitedly over awesome this and awesome that, as they rushed back to building 132. They decided to make a pit stop at Alfred's dorm so he could put his school stuff away. Which really meant Alfred throwing his backpack where ever and then leaving to Gilbert's dorm.

They ran up a flight of stairs obnoxiously like little kids. Gilbert dashed to his door and slid in his key card. He swung the door open "Welcome to the awesome dorm of Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

Alfred stared in awe. The layout of the room was different from his. Only one bed was visible from the door way. Alfred saw three cases of what looked like the shape of various string instruments. Near the head of the bed was a music stand with sheet music perfectly placed in the middle. Everything was neat and tidy. Alfred was shocked. Gilbert didn't seem like the clean and musical type.

"Wow. Your room is extremely tidy." Alfred said with his jaw dropped.

To Alfred's confusion, Gilbert laughed. "That's not mein bed. That's prissy pants's side of the room." His sentence was followed by his peculiar laugh "Kesesese. This, is my side of the room." He walked around the corner. Alfred followed.

This side of the room was slightly disheveled. Knick knacks were spread around in organized chaos and his bed sheets were falling off his bed. But, what caught Alfred's attention most was a bird cage that sat on his bed side table. He went straight to the cage to peer inside. What appeared to be a baby chick was sitting on a pedestal inside the bars. The chick looked up at him and cocked its head to the side.

"Cool! I didn't know pets were allowed in our dorms…" Alfred shot Gilbert a suspicious look.

"Well, I'm allowed to have one because one," Gilbert held up a finger "I'm awesome. And two," He put up a second finger "Because he is awesome" Gilbert gestured to the baby chick.

"What kind of bird will this chick grow up to be?" Alfred asked the question as Gilbert opened the cage. The "chick" flew out of the cage and onto Gilbert's head.

"What the heck?! What kind of bird is he?" Alfred watched amazed as the bird started flying circles around Gilberts head.

Both Alfred and Gilbert's eyes followed the bird as it continued to fly in circles. "I'm not really sure. One day I was feeding the birds with some of prissy boy's bread, and this little guy followed me home."

"What's his name?" Alfred watched as the bird landed gently onto Gilbert's shoulders. Gilbert plopped down on his bed with his hands behind his head. "Gilbird." The bird in question was flying around looking for a new spot to land.

Alfred laughed and raised an eyebrow "Isn't that a little self conceded? Gilbird, Gilbert?"

Gilbert had a somber look on his face "Nein, it wasn't me who named him. It was a friend..."

Alfred decided to change the subject back onto Gilbird "How long have you had him?" He took a seat on the other dorm room bed, looking to Gilberts face to see if it was alright to do so.

"Since I was around…fifteen? Ya, he's been with me since I lived in Deutschland." Gilbert smiled up at Gilbird, who decided to perch on his head once again. "He is pretty much the best pet I could ever ask for, I mean just look at him! He's so awesome!" Gilbert started rubbing Gilbird's head. "Do you have any pets?"

"No. But if I could have any animal in the world to be my pet, I would want a whale!" Alfred smiled at the memory of the gentle giants.

Gilbert shot him a confused expression "A _whale_? Why a _whale_?"

Alfred shrugged "They're just humble animals to me. Not to mention really amazing! If I had one, I would probably just hug it all day." He started to fantasize about his life with his new pet whale. He was brought back to reality by the sight of a Superman comic buried underneath Gilbert's clutter. "Whoa! Dude! You read comics?!"

"Ya! I can't get enough of the awesome-ness of them!" Gilbert's volume went up with his excitement.

"Dude! I have a crap ton of comics! I could let you borrow some if you want! Which ones do you like?"

"Eh…I have only read a few Superman ones." Gilbert showed Alfred the extent of his collection.

After Alfred learned this piece of information, he started gushing about all his favorites. They must have talked about comics for about an hour before Gilbert's roommate had come back.

"Oy! Prissy pants! You're back early!" Gilbert teased. Alfred wasn't sure if it was friendly because there was a transfer of dirty looks between the two.

"How many times do I have to tell you, no visitors are allowed on my side of the room?" He glared at Alfred. Alfred got up slowly and cautiously. Prissy pants's stare was like staring down the barrel of a gun. The two started bickering in German and Alfred had no clue what was happening, but he grew increasingly uncomfortable.

He felt better when Gilbird decided to venture over towards where Alfred was standing and started flying circles around his head, observing the new visitor. Alfred held out his hand and let Gilbird land there. Alfred rubbed his head the same way he had seen Gilbert do an hour ago. The bird seemed to lean into his finger and then decided it was time to return to Gilberts head.

All Alfred could gather from the arguing roommates was that prissy pants's real name was Roderich, and he was not happy that Alfred was there. He politely asked Gilbert to escort Alfred to the door.

"Sorry prissy pants can be a real _bitch_ about these kind of things. I'll see ya tomorrow." He increased his volume hoping Roderich would hear him.

"It's okay, see ya tomorrow!" Alfred didn't know what to say. The situation was really awkward.

As a farewell both guys bro fisted, and Roderich slammed the door.

When Alfred walked back to his own dorm he finally realized that he had gained another bro. After all they had bro fisted and everything! Tomorrow was going to be full of awesome. Literally because Gilbert loved using the word 'awesome', and that Alfred knew he was going to have fun showing Gilbert his collection. Tomorrow was also when Kiku had the same free period and was going to bring some of his books. Tomorrow…Alfred had so much to look forward to.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay on update. School n' such. I'm sorry to say that the next update will also probably take this long. Bleh XP

Anyway, Today I found out how much I want a bird as awesome as Gilbird. I wish I had a bird that liked to travel on my head.

Please leave a review of your thoughts! Feel free to PM me as well!


	5. Chapter 5

After placing his enormous mug down on his side table, Arthur zipped up his backpack and threw it over his shoulder. He exited his dorm quietly knowing that Dimitri was still asleep. He turned around to shut the door, but was startled by the loud noise of the door being slammed across the hall. Arthur whipped his around to glare at his hall mate, who was now smiling and waving like an idiot. "Artieeee!"

"Alfred! Don't be so loud! And stop calling me Artie! Honestly how many times do I have to tell you before you stop?" Arthur started walking down the hall. The American picked up his pace to catch up.

Alfred shrugged "Idk. Hey! What classes do you have today?"

"Idk? Have you lost the ability to form full sentences?" Arthur turned his head and looked skeptically at Alfred. "Nope! Now answer my question dude!" He persisted. Arthur sighed "Today I have a Math class…and I believe that's all the classes I have today."

"Lucky! I wish I could sit around and do nothing for most of my day."

"Yes, well, unlike you I don't sit around on my arse all day. I have work today, a long shift too .Some idiot decided he wanted a vacation so I'm the only one left to cover his shift which comes with his ridiculous work hours."

"Pfft. It can't be that bad! Anyway, I bet they'll pay you more for it."

"Can't be that bad? I have to work eight and a half bloody hours today opposed to my usual evening hours. I'm not going to complain too much because the job does pay well, but I'm not sure if I could put up with being bossed around for hours on end."

"Hey Artie, if you don't like where you're working, then you shouldn't be working there. A job is something you should enjoy!" Alfred shot a smile in Arthur's direction. Arthur shot a skeptical look towards the American."That's why we are attending the university, is it not? To achieve our dream jobs? In order to get that, I'll take any job, with a reasonable paycheck." Alfred looked as if he was about to ask another question, but Arthur kept talking "And who said I hated my job? Yes, I find it torturous being treated like a slave, but there are parts about it that I enjoy. The uniform is quite smashing and making customers satisfied has its rewards." Arthur looked back at his hall mate quite happy with the way he defended himself.

"Uh Artie, where do _you _work?" Alfred sounded a bit worried and maybe a little curious. Arthur was caught off guard by his question "None of your business. Now if you will excuse me," Arthur pushed his way past the front doors of their dorm building. "I'll be late for class if I do not leave now."

Alfred looked… gloomy? Or was that disappointment? "Mmmkay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow Artie."

"Stop calling me Artie!" Arthur yelled back without turning around . He could almost feel Alfred's smile as he marched up the concrete stairs.

* * *

Arthur sat in his seat and took out a notebook from his bag. He grabbed a pen and placed it neatly on top, preparing to take notes. He sighed and looked out a nearby window. He was early to class and felt a twinge of guilt for leaving Alfred. Arthur could have spent a little more time with him, but he knew that would only lead to Alfred finding out his occupation. Arthur really shouldn't be embarrassed about it, there were worse jobs, and where he worked wasn't run down or unpopular, it's just that he really didn't want people knowing-

Arthur's thoughts were interrupted by the start of class.

The class relaxed as the teacher eased into the first day's material. Mostly review from previous classes, but for Arthur it was review from a class he had already taken. He had transferred from a university in England to the U.S. The reason why he chose Sherman University is because they would accept all of his credits from his previous school,except the math class he was taking at Sherman was the same math class he had taken before, just a different name, So basically, Arthur had to retake a class that he had already taken the year before. Which wasn't really a big deal, but to Arthur, it felt redundant and a waste of time. Instead he could be taking a graduate class that actually worked towards his major. After all, He didn't pass three A levels for nothing! Stupid U.S. education system.

For now though, Arthur was stuck in math. And the worst part was that the class seemed to defy time.

Arthur would wait, for what seemed like a long period of time, and check the clock hoping that a decent amount of time had passed and that soon he could leave and get a short break before his shift at work. He would take notes on all the steps to each problem, paid attention, and even wrote down some advice the teacher had given about the upcoming year. After all this Arthur would looked at the clock.

Five minutes had passed. This was going to be a long day. Arthur slumped over in his desk thinking about other classes that would not be a waste of his time.

* * *

As soon as class was over, Arthur gathered his things and started his walk to his dorm. On the way he ran into some of his teammates.

"Hey! Eyebrows!" Arthur turned his head to see Gilbert shouting and waving. Walking next to him was Antonio along with Bella. Arthur immediately looked away and started walking.

"Oy! Kirkland! Stop being un-awesome! I saw you look over here!" Gilbert ran towards him and not too far behind was Antonio and Bella. Arthur gave up and waited for them. "Are you ready for practice today? It's the last practice before our first game! We are so awesome! I can't wait to kick the other team's ass!" Gilbert was exploding with energy.

"Sorry to say this, but the team is going to have one less player today. I have to start work early today. The good news is I won't have to deal with you as my warm up partner again." Arthur politely stated. Antonio was spacing out, while Gilbert looked like he was going burst into an argument, but before he could get a word in, Bella started speaking.

"Aww! That's a shame! Why do you have to work earlier today?" Bella was a pretty girl with honey blonde shoulder length hair and green eyes. Every time Arthur saw her she had a different colored headband to hold her hair away from her face leaving her bangs to lay above her eyebrows. She was always sweet and good company. She would always come to games and everyone started to wonder why. According to Antonio she was a good friend who just wanted to show her support.

"One of my co-workers decided he wanted to go on vacation, so I'm covering for him. It wouldn't be such a big deal if his hours weren't so long. I have already told coach that I won't be attending practice." Suddenly Arthur saw Antonio's facial expression change, meaning he had entered the conversation. "Ay no! It's too bad you will not be able to practice before the game."

"Do not worry Antonio; I'll bring my best tomorrow none the less. Let's see to it that you do too?" Arthur smiled and stared straight into his olive green eyes. According to Arthur, Antonio acted like he was the best on the team. So in return Arthur always tried to upstage him. In truth Antonio just really enjoys football, but that didn't stop Arthur from trying to prove that he was a way better player.

Bella readjusted her purple headband and asked, "Which team are you guys going to verse tomorrow?" She seemed genuinely curious, though Arthur knew she was just trying her best to break the tension.

Antonio broke eye contact "I believe we are playing the Carlsboro Crows. We have played them before and they weren't much of a challenge."

"No match for the awesome Sherman Sable Rabbits!" Gilbert interjected.

"Do not forget a new year means new students, so I'm sure there will be new faces on the team. I would not underestimate-"

Gilbert interrupted Arthur "Faces shm-aces. As long as we train hard they are going to be defeated."

Arthur sighed. "Whatever you want to believe Gilbert. I have got to get going."

After a brief exchange of goodbyes, the four parted ways, Bella following close behind Antonio, and Gilbert walking backwards to shout,

"Well, you better do sprints to and from work. Just because you aren't at practice doesn't mean you _can't_ practice. I'm not letting you slack off Eyebrows!" He cackled as he walked away.

Arthur laughed at his teammate's cockiness and continued toward his dorm.

* * *

Arthur searched his closet for the parts of his uniform he kept in his room. He pulled out his black bow tie and black apron. On Arthur's first day at the University, Demitri's tomato juice spilled on his uniform. His boss gave him a real lecture after that, so he now just kept his uniform in his provided locker at work.

Arthur dug out his black dress shoes from the bottom of the closet, and then made his way out the door. He closed the door and looked up at the room across the hall. Room 26-B. Arthur hesitated longer than he would admit. He had been really cruel to Alfred hadn't he? Arthur continued down the hall towards the exit.

It's not like he was intentionally trying to hurt him. Things just kind of turned out that way. Alfred would always greet him with a smile. It was silly that he's only known Alfred for what? Two days? And he was already anticipating to wake up and hear his silly pet name before school. How stupid…

Every time Alfred tried to find out something about Arthur's own life, he would push him away. Arthur was conscious of his decisions. He knew if he told Alfred anything, he was going to be judged and Arthur had to admit that first impressions weren't exactly something he was good at. Perhaps it's best he kept to himself at a distance in order to keep his and Alfred's relationship a neighborly one. Although Alfred wasn't a very good neighbor.

"_Have you made any new friends?"_

ugh, what are you doing Artie? Why is it so hard for you to be friends with him?

...Artie?

What a horrid nickname.

* * *

He exited the building and walked to work with a bag full of clothing. The walk to work wasn't really long. Arthur enjoyed the look of Portland. All the buildings were covered in an aged brown brick that had speckles of burgundy and each window outlined in white. Each building seemed to have the same uniform, but each one was different. Each one had a different shape or design which gave a different perspective.

Once he had reached downtown, over hanging store signs swung slightly creating a symphony of creaks and squeaks. Arthur would have found it annoying if it wasn't so much fun to watch. He propped his head up looking to the sky watching the wind pushing on the row of signs causing a domino effect. A breeze brushed his cheek bringing in air from the ocean. Walks to work were one of the calmer things in his life.

Arthur entered a building and went to the employee locker room. He put the rest of his uniform on, a dress shirt, black dress pants, plus his bowtie and black apron. A co-worker had told him that since he wasn't used to working long hours, they cut the shift shorter.

By thirty minutes.

So as of now he would be working from 2:30 to 10:00 at night. Brilliant. He started right away, wiping tables, rearranging centerpieces. The sushi restaurant was high end. Arthur thought the place kind of was a modern twist on a tavern. The inside was modern, with wooden structures swooping from the ceiling creating arcs and stainless steel sculptures. There was a bar and the strongest thing they served was whisky. The weird thing was that the main dish they sold was sushi of many different kinds. You would expect the themes to contradict one another, but it actually flowed together quite well. It was pretty popular and it was hard not to hear of the place. Since it was located downtown and wasn't far from the University, Arthur would always recognize students from school who came in with one or two friends. Occasionally Gilbert would come in to celebrate, or simply come in when Arthur would work at the bar (which would only be some nights).

One student he knew that visited frequently was his boss's son ,Kiku Honda. Arthur had met Kiku before he started working at Pochi's Sushi (which was actually named after the family's pet dog). One of the boss's rules was that Kiku couldn't befriend any of the staff in case they got fired or that maybe the worker just wanted benefits, but since Arthur knew him through school it was alright. Now that Arthur thought about it, he hadn't seen Kiku come in that often these past few days. When had he seen him last?

That's right. Arthur had seen him walking with Alfred during football practice. Perhaps even now the two were together eating lunch or doing activities together. Arthur couldn't lie that he was a little jealous that he had to work and couldn't join them. They were probably just in the cafeteria because if they weren't there, they would be here already. Kiku brought friends to Pochi's often because he got a discount and was no stranger to situations where he would end up paying for the whole bill. So why not spend less?

Arthur stacked used plates and carried them to the kitchen. The kitchen was pretty spacious ,chrome colored appliances sparkled in the fluorescent light . As he walked towards the sink in the kitchen he heard a familiar voice.

"Angliterre! You're working earlier than usual!~" Arthur immediately regretted walking into the kitchen and started to exit.

"Angliterre, do not tell me you are going to set those dirty plates back on the tables?~"The cook flipped his shoulder length blonde locks out of his face and tied them in a ponytail with a blue hair band.

"Hello Frog. I didn't know you were working this afternoon as well." Arthur walked back in and set down each plate into the sink.

"I usually work this early, you are the one who usually does not."Francis left his station in the kitchen and walked up to Arthur "Do not tell me you will be working a full time shift?! This is so exciting!"

"Oh yes, I cannot wait to spend eight hours with a Frog. I am _so _excited" Arthur ignored his presence and walked passed him. Francis displayed his usual over dramatic face "Angliterre! You hurt me so!Don't you want to spend time with Big Brother?"

"We are not children any more Frog," Arthur placed the plates in the sink. Francis simply smiled and started walking back to his cooking station. "So how 'ave things been going? your first few days at college? Any pretty girls caught your eye?" Arthur automatically followed him "Things have been okay. Met some new people . There's a girl named Laura, she's kinda cute . ..Why do you care anyway?!" Francis started laughing, which Arthur took as an insult. " You asked to just make fun of me didn't you?"

Francis continued cooking adding spices to the food in front of him"Of course not!~ Angliterre, what kind of person do you think I am?I bet Laura doesn't think I am a bad person~"

"You don't even know Laura."

"Ah, but by the way you talk about her, She sounds like she would like me.~"

"I didn't say anything about her!"

"Ah ha! that's where you are wrong, you said she was cute!"

"What does that have to do with her 'liking you'?"

"ahon hon hon hon, All ze girls can't resist me, even the cute ones~" Francis threw a wink at one of his new women co-workers who, in return, blushed and once again focused on her work.

"You self centered TWAT! I'm going to-!"Arthur was cut off, the manager heard the squabble and scolded Arthur for wasting time. Of course Francis was off the hook since he was cooking and "socializing". Damn Frog.

Arthur exited the kitchen to see a few tables needed clearing. When he re entered the kitchen, He noticed the girl was now cooking next to Francis. Why does he make it look so easy? Even when he flirts he is able to make friends.

Once again he left through the stainless steel double doors out into the restaurant. After those five, eight more needed clearing. The numbers are just going to get larger aren't they? He started cleaning up his next table, when he heard an obnoxious laugh from across the room. Sure enough, there was Alfred sitting with Kiku at a two person table. Bollocks!

Arthur nearly ran to the kitchen and dumped the plates in the sink causing a ruckus. How long have they been there? Why are they at a two person table? Is it a date? Normally people bring their dates. I didn't know Kiku swung that way. I didn't know _Alfred _swung that way. Are they here for dinner? Or maybe it's just lunch. What's the time? 2:35. So it was just lunch…

"Arthur! are you okay?" The Frog had taken his attention off of the food .

Get a grip Arthur, what are you thinking? They're just eating lunch. I'm sure Kiku offered Alfred a free lunch and they came here…Why did they have to come here?

"I'm fine, just a bit scatterbrained." Arthur cautiously walked back to the double doors and peeked through one of the port holes.

He saw more tables on the opposite side of the restaurant that needed cleaning. All he would have to do is avoid their table and he would be fine. The tables around them were occupied so, right now Arthur had no worries. He would just to be stealthy, quick, and sneaky. Like a spy. Like double O seven. Go in James Bond style.

He fulfilled his plans by removing plates and cleaning tables as fast as possible, looking over every once in awhile to see if Alfred's attention was still focused on Kiku. He went back to the kitchen and saw that the dishes were piling up fast. Arthur decided to hide out in the kitchen and wash _all_of the dishes he had accumulated. He decided to do this task nice and slow because for whatever reason he felt the need to treat the plates more gently than he ever had before.

Once every single dish was cleaned with unnecessary care, Arthur walked out of the kitchen and looked around the restaurant for another dirty table. The only one in the entire restaurant was next to Kiku and Alfred's table. Damn. Arthur panicked and searched for another job that needed to be done knowing he couldn't procrastinate in the kitchen without the Frog noticing.

Without wasting much time Arthur flattened himself against a conveniently placed corner and plotted. Not being prepared with a disguise or any gadgets of camouflage, Arthur did the next best thing he like participating in a school musical would finally come in handy.

Whilst grapevining to the table , with his back towards Alfred and Kiku, he had almost lost his balance from his foot getting caught on a chair leg. When he reached the table he snatched every dish and quickly made his way towards the kitchen which had now become his new "base". After washing those, with great care, he peeked out once more to see if any other tables needed clearing. He saw one. It was the table Alfred and Kiku were previously at. Oh thank god! He had done it. He had done his job undetected by Alfred.

Arthur strolled over to the table quite proud of himself. He took his sweet time cleaning the table that had caused him so much trouble. He even straightened the napkins and center piece until they were perfect. once the table was primp and proper, He lifted up both the plates and noticed a silver card, along with a wallet. Arthur opened it to see who it belonged to. He pulled out the Driver's License and the picture displayed a young man with a goofy grin plastered on his face. The Git left his bloody wallet. Arthur better give it to the hostess in the front that way she could call him. He set down the plates back on the table, grabbed the wallet and turned around toward the front of the restaurant.

He was staring down at the I.D. wondering how old Alfred had been when he received a license. He was seventeen when he was allowed to drive. He beat Arthur, he had gotten his license when he was eighteen. Arthur closed the wallet and started walking, but his nose accidently ran into someone else's nose. Arthur backed up a few inches and was blinded by a smile.

"Artie! What are you doing here?" Alfred looked down at Arthur's uniform "...Wait! Don't tell me you work here?!"

And Arthur thought he had managed to avoid him. "Uh, yes…it's true, I do work here." Arthur was expecting ridicule from the American. Surely a job as a busboy wasn't something to be proud of-

"That's so cool! I really like it here. Maybe next time I come here, you'll be working!" Alfred's eyes were lit up in excitement.

"Um..yeah. Maybe I will." Arthur was surprised at his reaction, but he wasn't complaining. He actually felt relieved. "But don't think I'm going to tell you my work schedule so you can stalk me or something."

He stepped back realizing he was still only inches away from Alfred, then extended his hand to offer Alfred his wallet back. "Here's your wallet you dolt. Next time keep better track of your things."

Alfred smiled "You got it Artie."

Arthur turned around to pick up the plates still sitting on the table. He was about to bring it to the kitchen, but Alfred was still standing in front of him. Can't he just leave already?

Arthur glared at the American and tried to move past him "Excuse me, but I have a job to do."

Alfred stood his ground and actually looked serious "..Sorry, it's just, I feel bad that you have to clean up after me while I'm standing right here. Let me help you." Alfred reached out for a stack of plates, but Arthur pulled them back.

"Alfred, I get paid to do this, it's my job. Didn't you say you had another class to attend to today? You don't want to be late." Arthur scooched past Alfred, not waiting for a response, and right before entering the kitchen he heard Alfred mumble, "You try to help a guy…"

Arthur hid in the kitchen and washed some dishes .

"oooooo, Angliterre. Who were you talking to?" Francis walked over to a port hole and took a look out into the restaurant

Arthur shoved the Frog out of the way and popped his head out the door to see if Alfred was still there, which he wasn't. "No one. Some idiot forgot his wallet." He just continued doing his job, all the while he heard Alfred's words ringing in his head

"_you try to help a guy…"_

Well he didn't ask for his help anyway. He didn't need his help. He was doing just fine on his own. Plus it was his job, why would he want to help? He wasn't getting paid for it. Bloody idiot.

"By the way you were acting this afternoon, I'm sure it is not 'no one' Angliterre. You sure you don't want to talk about it?~"

"...No"

"Well, I know you said you do not want to talk about it now, But I will be dropping by later this week. Perhaps you will talk then?~"

"Sure, whatever Frog." Arthur didn't ponder on the thought any longer and got back to work.

* * *

When Arthur returned to his dorm, he dropped his bag that contained his black bow tie and black apron, sat on his bed and then let his upper body fall backwards onto his mattress. Demitri was somewhere out and about. He tended to stay up late, so Arthur was grateful that he left the dorm to do…whatever it was he did at the crack of dawn. Arthur looked over at his Tardis clock. 10:45pm. Arthur felt dead or like he was dying. It took way too much effort to turn his head to look at the time. Maybe a nap before bed couldn't hurt too much…Why not just fast forward to the sleeping part and get it over with?

Arthur changed into his pajamas, matching red plaid long sleeved top and pants, and collapsed on his bed. Although he was exhausted, he had so many thoughts swirling around in his brain. He wondered when the Frog was planning to to stop by his dorm, hoping to god that he would tell Arthur in had he agreed to him "dropping by" anyway? Working long hours with Francis was excruciatingly painful. He was going to vent to Kiku next time he came in for lunch or dinner. He wished he had Kiku's ability to be calm in almost any situation. Since the first day he met Kiku had seemed cool and collected. When was it? Oh yes,

Arthur remembered his first days on the Western side of the Atlantic. It was In the beginning of August.

He remembered that when he grabbed his luggage off the baggage claim was when he felt the first wave of doubts. How soon would he be back at the airport flying home? Would life be too hard on his own? Once he stepped outside of the airport and into the open air, a whole new different wave of feelings had washed over him.

He was confident in himself and yet the new surroundings had caught him off guard. He had thought that Maine wouldn't be too different from his home town, weather wise and such, but he couldn't put his finger on why he was a bit afraid.

Above all else though, He was extremely excited.

There were so many familiar sights of buildings, towns, but the atmosphere was different. He felt isolated by the subtle differences and he had to admit that made him reluctant, but it never stopped him from soaking it all up. He was on his own for the first time, free to do what ever he wanted, where no one knew who he was. A place where his life was a blank sheet of paper, waiting for the first drops of ink. He remembered the for the first two days, he felt invincible.

He had his first realization of being truly alone those first days at the Hotel. Back at home he was always surrounded by family. Being the youngest he had watched his siblings leave the house and create lives of their own. Even now Arthur wondered if they shared the same feelings of uneasiness. Back at home though, was comfort. Knowing you wouldn't have to pay for a roof over your head or for every meal. It seemed strange to think he planned on never going back home. That everyday of his life on ward, He would be on his own.

On his fourth day in America, was the first day of Freshman Orientation. He was just a transfer student so he got to skip most of the presentations. He mostly went for campus tours. He found himself liking the campus and the way things were run, but was still unsure if this was what he wanted to do. He had come all this way, only to find himself wanting to go back. Sure enough he had lost the tour group and found himself standing next to the schools football field. He wandered a bit and finally ran into a student, Kiku Honda. Needless to say it was an instant friendship. Kiku had also moved from Japan, but that was a few years ago. They shared many common interests and Arthur had found his first new friend in the states. Things had started to feel less lonely.

After the first week he had started running out of the money his family had lent him and figured it was about time he found a job. He walked into town to look and see if any local businesses had "help wanted" signs. He had traveled all the way to the other side of town (closer to the university) and found Pochi's. They were looking for a busboy position to be filled, which Arthur was glad to take any job. Then he found out his salary and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. He would be getting paid roughly twenty dollars an hour. He was earning as much as a cheap lawyer.

After a week of working Arthur had found himself with an abundance of money. He originally was saving it for dorm payments, but he thought it wouldn't hurt to indulge a little bit. He knew the first thing he would buy too. He went downtown and found just what he was looking for, a laptop. It wasn't particularly fancy or new, but it got the job done. Now he was able to communicate with his family no matter what. Which had its ups and downs, one of the downs being viruses.

The person who emailed him most was his mother, who of course was worried about him. Everyday she would ask the same question, "_Have you made any friends?" _He had already told her about Kiku, but none the less the emails kept coming. He remembered when he told Allistor how much income he was making at his new job. Upon hearing this Allistor asked what job he had and when Arthur replied with 'busboy' his brother had told him it was nothing to be proud of. Allistor himself had his own company, though it was small, he was quite proud of how he had built it from the ground up. So of course in that email Arthur got to hear how successful he had become. For this reason, Arthur much preferred to email his other brother Dylan, but he was off and had a life of his own so Arthur never heard much from him. Sometimes Arthur wondered if he would ever drift away from his family entirely... but he knew in his heart that would never happen, but he couldn't escape "If"...

* * *

**Hey everybody! sorry for the HUGE delay. I had a lot of issues come up these past three months and now I finally had time to edit this baby! so I hope you enjoyed! **

**Please leave a comment/review, and I'll try my best to write the next one ASAP. Don't be afraid to PM me either!**

**Also, **

**Bella is Belgium and Dylan is Wales. Sorry for any confusion!**

**anyway, till next time!**

**(****づ｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****)****づ・。*********。****・゜゜・。****。*********・゜゜・****。・****゜゜・。*********。・゜*******


	6. Chapter 6

**ARGH. Im so sorry for the super duper long wait! and Thank You for being so patient! **

**(would have updated yesterday, but fanfiction was having some issues)**

**How do you guys like the new cover? I drew it and colored it myself! :D. the whole image doesn't fit, which is disappointing, but at least you can see some of it! I drew it out of weekend boredom. A few weeks later I saw it sitting in my room and thought "Hey! that would be an awesome cover!" and so yeah. end of that exciting story XD**

**If you are curious about the story Lithuania told America about Poland just type in "midsummers eve festival Lithuania" into google/bing. **

**aguonos žiedas = Poppy flower**

**Anyway, Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Good Morning Alfred" Toris was laying on his bed reading a book . Alfred yawned and stretched "Mornin'."

Today he had one class, that wasn't even early in the morning. It was an afternoon class, but he had woken up at 8a.m. anyway to start the day. He mostly got out of bed early because of his Wednesday class, Marine Biology. He was actually excited to see what the class was going to teach him first. Would they dive right into the basics of marine species? Aquatic Plant Life? Microscopic Bacteria? He wasn't sure of the curriculum, but he certainly wouldn't mind if the class started with something he was remotely interested in.

After getting dressed in his blue graphic tee that had a Bob-omb from the Mario games on it followed by 'I'm the BOMB' and blue jeans, Alfred decided that since he had hours before class started, maybe he would explore Portland a little more. He had only been downtown once and that was yesterday. He never even got a decent look around. He pulled his arms through the sleeves of his brown varsity jacket and forced his feet into a pair of red converse, simply because tying them took way too long. On his way out he almost knocked over Toris's nightstand. As it was just about to wobble back over to the right, he caught the edge of the small mahogany table. He managed to grab the silver alarm clock, but with two hands full he watched the laminated red flower float to the ground.

At least he caught everything that was possibly breakable.

He steadied everything, backing his hands away from the table and clock slowly, and then kneeled down to retrieve the flower. The whole flower, including the stem, was pressed and laminated. It was labeled "Fern Blossom" which was confusing because ferns don't blossom and the flower was a red Poppy.

"Sorry dude! I wasn't watching were I was going." Alfred placed the flower back down on the table. Toris had set down his book, "It is alright. No worries. " He smiled and then returned to reading. Alfred was still confused about the flower thing. He had seen it the first day he moved in, but hadn't thought much about it, and now he was feeling super curious.

"um.. I don't mean to bother you, but what's up with the flower?"

Toris looked over to the night stand and back at Alfred, "That flower was given to me by my good friend, Feliks , When we were about fourteen. There is actually a funny story about it. Would you like to hear?"

Well, Alfred really didn't have anywhere to be, "Sure!" The Lithuanian smiled and stared at the flower searching his memories.

"When I was twelve, Feliks was a new kid had just moved to Lithuania from Poland. For whatever reason he had chosen me to be his friend and when the...sorry i'm trying to remember the English words,... Midsummers eve?" Alfred gave him a nod telling him it was something he understood " When the Midsummers eve Festival had come along Feliks had made it his goal to find the magic Fern Blossom and every year he would persuade me to go look with him for it, which- "

"Wait, Ferns don't blossom. well, have blossoms. And it's 'magic'? What does it do?"

"The Fern Blossom is said to be a yellow flower that turns red on Midsummers eve and it would bring good fortune to anyone who found it. You are correct in the sense that it does not exist, It is simply a legend we are told as children."

"oh! okay, so this fern is like a leprechaun, except in flower form. mmkay, sorry, continue!" Alfred dragged a chair over and sat down.

Toris just smiled, "It's alright, no need to apologize. Every year Feliks would persuade me to go look with him for it, which was strange because we were accompanied by children much younger than us, but Felik's did not mind, instead he asked them for help" Toris paused to laugh but the laugh faded "When we were fourteen, I could not go with him to look for the magic blossom and he had gotten lost. After an hour, search parties gathered and started looking everywhere for him. They found him kneeling in the middle of some ferns staring at a lonely red flower." a smile rose on the Lithuanian's face "After they had found him he had showed up at my house holding it out to me. He insisted I should take the magic for being his best friend. And while I was flattered, the flower he was holding wasn't magic at all. It was a red aguonos žiedas, which is very common. I tried to tell him what he found was not the magic flower, but he was stubborn and insisted I take it." Toris picked it up off of the table "I had it pressed and laminated so I could keep it. Later when Feliks saw it in my room he decided to label it, 'Fern Blossom'" He played with it for a while and then set it down. "Feliks sure is stubborn and strange. But he is one of my good friends."

Feliks... that named rung a bell. "Is Feliks the one you had a sleep-over with?"

"The Slumbering Party? Yes that was him. His family moved to Chicago a few years ago and we had become pen pals. Then we made a plan to go to the same college here in Maine... Though I am thinking of leaving."

"Huh!? Why is that? Do you not like it here?"

Toris's face had turned from a look of calm to a sort of confused daze. " It is not the place that is the matter, but more of me being homesick. I have not made a decision yet because school just started and I like my job, but that doesn't stop me from thinking."

"I kinda know what you mean. Home is Home, and nothing can really replace it, so it's alright to want to go back, But don't leave dude! this place would totally be lonely without you!"

The Lithuanian just smiled "Thank you, Alfred. As I have said before I haven't made a decision yet, and you may have pushed my thinking to the more positive side."

"No problem dude!" Alfred searched his brain for something that might cheer his roommate up. He came up with a beautiful plan once something caught his peripheral vision.

Video Games.

"Hey Toris? Do you want to try playing some video games?" Toris looked up from his book and stared wide eyed at Aflred. "Yes!..I mean, If it's alright with you Alfred..." Alfred took off his jacket, seeing as his trip downtown would have to wait. "I asked if you wanted to play, why wouldn't it be okay with me bro?"

"Bro?" Toris let his head fall to one side.

"It's short for brother"

"But I'm not your 'brother'"

"No, you're my bro"

"But you said it stood for brother"

"It means you're my friend, even though it's short for brother"

"Oh. well why didn't you just say that I am your friend?"

Alfred face palmed. This was harder to explain than he thought.

"Because well...Bro just sounds cooler"

"Oh. okay...bro"

"Dude." Alfred stared at his roommate "That sounds so weird coming from you." Alfred smiled and pointed his thumb to his chest "You can just stick to calling me Alfred." Toris laughed "Alright Alfred."

Alfred let Toris pick out the game and powered up his Wii console.

They ended up playing Mario Kart the first game Toris had seen Alfred play. Alfred handed him a white controller with a blue grip and the Lithuanian treated the remote like a foreign object, grasping it tightly around the middle not sure what to do. After Alfred showed him how to hold it and how to use the buttons, they finally started playing. Toris was playing Toad, while Alfred himself was playing none other than Mario.

They selected Alfred's old file which had every cup unlocked. His personal favorite was the Star Cup, but since Toris was a beginner they started with the Mushroom Cup.

After about 20 minutes Toris got the hang of how the controls work and how to set traps for other players. Such as holding on to turtle shells and throwing bananas. They soon blew through all the cups and started replaying some of Alfred's and Toris's favorite courses. Alfred's being Rainbow Road and His roommate's was Maple Tree way. They were just about to choose the Delfino Square race track, For the fifth time, but the sound of a famous country singer singing "We-E! are never ever ever! Getting back together!" came belting out of the batman alarm clock. 11:05 a.m.

He had about five minutes to run to class. Thank goodness he set his alarm! Who knew you could spend hours playing Mario Kart of all things.

"Ahhg! I really want to play more, but I have to go to class." Alfred shrugged his jacket on "You can still play if you want to though!"

Toris grew wide eyed "Really? You do not mind?" Alfred just smiled "Of course not! knock yourself out!" and rushed out the door. Before the door closed He could hear the Lithuanian's gratitude "Thank you Alfred!"

Making sure to grab a protein bar for breakfast on his way out, the American sprinted out of the building, and cut through some decorative terraces and trampled some flowers. He mentally apologized and continued to run. He looked up at the sky. It was clear blue except for a few charcoal clouds that were threateningly close.

* * *

He arrived to class right on time. Although he was the last one in and everyone stared at him as he walked in, at least he made it. It was pretty large and had blue cushion seats divided into three sections. The only open seat was directly in the middle of the section furthest away from the door. After squeezing through the narrow passage way of seats and other students legs, Alfred slumped down in a seat and slid his backpack off right beside his seat in the lecture hall. He felt a little out of shape, and if he said he didn't want to take a nap right now, he would be lying.

The professor cleared his throat and started class.

"Good Morning Students. I see that some of you are ready for college life, while others are still getting used to this new experience." Alfred shrunk down in his seat slightly.

"I will now tell you the rules for my class expectations. There are two things you need to know. Number one. Do not expect to get any credit for late work or work that is not completed. Also work that is turned in but not up to par with my expectations will also not be excepted. Number two. Anyone who comes in late enough to interrupt my lecture and disturb other students learning will not be able to enter the lecture hall. Is that clear?"

Great. Alfred had to pick the class where the professor was really uptight.

The whole class replied in a very monotone 'yes' and the professor continued speaking. The lecture started with 'Welcome to Marine Biology' and Alfred could tell it was going to be one of those boring lectures about what learning targets were to be achieved this semester and how this class will help students later in life. The power points had cheesey graphics and every two seconds the annoying windows paper clip would pop-up suggesting the many ways the user could present the power point. Everyone around Alfred had a notebook out and were taking notes. Alfred had his notebook out, but wasn't writing anything down. He didn't find anything in the power point too hard to remember and so he laid his pencil next to his notebook. He propped his chin up on one of his fists and sat listening to his professor blab on and on. Alfred spaced out for awhile focusing on a ceiling tile just above the projector screen so it looked like he was paying attention.

His mind started to wander.

He wondered when Gilbert could hang out this week, maybe he should just text him later. They both would probably have a blast playing Call of Duty. Gilbert would probably say it was awesome. Was Toris still playing Mario Kart? He probably moved on to reading his book. Alfred wasn't sure what kind of books Toris liked, but maybe Alfred could suggest the book he was reading right now! The Hobbit is pretty awesome and Alfred was really happy Arthur had lent it too him, though Alfred wasn't too far into it. He still had yet to thank Arthur by inviting him over so they could watch Lord of The Rings movies. After all, Alfred still had to prove that some movies were just as good as the books, but he doubted Arthur would change his opinion. The dude seemed really stubborn.

Alfred felt a smile spread across his face. He would go visit him right after class, before he even went inside his own dorm, and ask him when he could spare some time. Alfred's eyes returned to his blank, open notebook.

Crap.

He shouldn't have spaced out. He looked up at the power point and had no idea what was going on. There were only a few more slides before the power point hit a black screen with the small white letters 'end'.

"Hopefully you all took notes. There will be a quiz next week on the learning targets and your previous knowledge. Anyone who gets less than a eighty percent will automatically fail the quiz. Also tonight's homework will be to research previous Marine Biologists, and by next week turn in a page paper about their accomplishments and what you learned from their studies. Is that clear?"

Alfred watched his grade fall before his eyes and the rest of the class was too stunned to speak. Everyone started whispering to one another in disbelief. Until the professor gained everyone's attention by laughing.

"I'm just kidding! Today is an introduction to Marine Biology. In other words, you will not have homework today nor will you have homework next week, also nothing you learned today will be on any test or quiz. All of the notes you took today were totally worthless." some students groaned and others, such as Alfred, sighed in relief. " Oh! and next week we are taking a small field trip to go whale watching," then the whole lecture hall became noisy with students excitement. This class wasn't so bad after all! "but since it is late in the season do not expect to see many. We are simply going because if we don't go now, WHEN?" Alfred decided at that moment his teacher was the friggin' bomb. "You are all excused." Everyone stood up and herded towards the door.

Alfred thought about maybe inviting some of his friends on the field trip, well if he was allowed to. He knew Mattie and Toris would enjoy the trip, but Gilbert might be bored.

Maybe he'd even invite ole grumpy Arthur on the adventure, though at the site of a whale blow hole he might make some snarky remark such as 'I came all the way out here

for that?'...

At that thought,

Alfred could feel butterflies in his stomach.

He finally realized that he was going to see a whale.

He was so ecstatic, that even the heavy rainfall outside couldn't ruin his mood.

* * *

Alfred walked down the concrete stairs, past the Mathematics building, and walked through the doors at the front of his dormitory. Building 132. His red Converse made a sloshing wet sounds with each step as a result from the down pour outside. He opened up his dorm room and flipped his shoes off to change his socks. He hung up his bomber jacket and flopped over on his bed. That's when he noticed Toris's absence. He looked over at his own bedside table; there was a note.

'I had to leave to go to my job. Do not have the worries! I used the manuals to turn off your T.V. and the Wii.- Toris'

Oh shoot. He didn't tell Toris how to turn stuff off before he left had he?, but sure enough the T.V. and Wii were turned off correctly. Even the Wii remotes were put back in their place. Same with the manuals. Now that he noticed it the whole entire Dorm looked like it had been cleaned up, even Alfred's side. Toris didn't have to do that. He would have cleaned it up eventually...eventually...well okay it would have never been done, but still. Next time he would clean up the dorm as a thank you, or at least help Toris clean. Alfred wiped a few droplets off his glasses. Now what was he going to do? he didn't have to do any homework, he could read but he felt like watching a movie or something. Oh yeah!

Alfred jumped up off the bed and walked across the hall in his socks. He was about to knock on the door, when he heard a familiar voice that wasn't Arthur's inside.

"I did tell you I was coming over this week Angliterre~", 'Angliterre'? What does that mean?

"Yeah well, I did not think you would be coming over _the next day_ to do this _now._"

"Aw~ please! We almost never do this any more. It's just me and d'you in your room. It tis more comfortable here than it is at work. At work we have to be quiet so our co-workers don't hear us~"

"I suppose you're right, but lets make this quick because I have some homework to do."

Alfred heard someone shifting on a bed. Something inside Alfred had decided to take control of his body for a moment and swing open the door, which was unlocked like last time. Arthur was sitting on his bed crossed legged while the other dude was sitting on the edge, on the opposite side. Both looked at Alfred in surprise.

Was that Mattie's roommate? what was his name...Francis...Bon-bon?...Alfred knew it was Bon something...

"ALFRED? What are you doing! Stop coming into my dorm without permission!" Arthur's face started to turn a shade of pink. Alfred couldn't tell if he was embarrassed or angry. He went with his second guess.

"Ehhh, uhhh..." This was awkward "Well, I just wanted to know when you wanted to come over and watch Lord of the Rings. It had crossed my mind today and I was just curious when you could hang out?" Alfred's sentence suddenly became cautious at the end.

"Oh. Well. Perhaps today, if this Frog would get out of my face already." Arthur seemed to have calmed down and was now glaring at Francis. The stare appeared to have no effect because Francis was too busy looking at Alfred.

"Hello Alfred~ My name is Francis I'm Matthieu's roommate." Francis raised a hand for Alfred to shake. Alfred shook his hand and smiled "Mattie has mentioned you before! as I'm sure he must've mentioned my name cause you already know it. Nice to meet you officially!"

"You and your brother almost look exactly alike."

"Well we are identical twins." They broke the hand shake and Alfred put his hands in his jean pockets. Then Arthur spoke "Um yes. Great reunion, but would you both leave please? I have a lot of work to do."

"Angliterre! What about your time with your big brother? We were supposed to have a heart to heart about what was bothering you at work~" Francis looked genuinely hurt, to Alfred at least, but based on Arthur's reaction Francis had made fun of him in some way. ...Wait a sec, did Francis say BIG BROTHER?

"Wait, You and Arthur are siblings?!" Alfred was really confused at this point

Francis shout a loud "Oui!" but at the same name Arthur yelled "Oh god, No!" which only left Alfred more confused

"Shut up you twat! He's not my brother, but we have known each other for a long time... I want to say we have known each other since I was six or seven."

"You are wrong Angliterre~ You were five and I was eight~."

"I was close enough."

Alfred was kind of shocked. Francis was clearly French and Arthur had a British accent. How could they go so far back? "How have you known each other for so long?"

Francis responded with a nostalgic tone "It all started on a hot summers day. Our parents were-"

"It is a very long story that I do not have any bloody time for right now." Arthur turned his head toward Francis "Frog, shoo." then he swiveled his head back to Alfred "Alfred, If you really want to know, then get out so I can finish my work as soon as possible." Arthur pulled out a text book and a note book and started flipping pages. When Alfred and Frances didn't leave immediately one of Arthur's eyebrows started twitching. Frances took it as a sign to leave "I guess we will have to talk later Angliterre~" Alfred took that as a hint "See ya later Artie!". Alfred softly closed the door and now he and Frances stood in the hallway.

Alfred's stomach grumbled. Heh..he kinda forgot about dinner. He really didn't have anything in his dorm besides small snacks and he could run out to a restaurant, but that idea wasn't so appealing right now because of the rain. He could just take the truck, but that would be a waste of gas since the closest restaurants were about a block away. Gas was expensive these days and Alfred rather be spending his money on other things. Like Videogames, Comics, or Food. Food...

"Are you hungry Alfred?~" Francis spoke as if it was a fact rather than a question. "Yeah, I kinda missed a few meals. I might head downtown to find something."

"Alfred, you _do_ know there is a shared dorm kitchen on this floor. There is no need to head out in the rain~"

"REALLY? Why didn't they tell us at orientation?" Alfred was sure he would remember something like that.

"If you read the pamphlet they handed out, it should have been in there."

Oh, well that explained it. Alfred had thrown that away a long time ago when he and Mattie were staying in the hotel.

"Would you like to join me there? I was just heading down there to make some dinner~"

"S-seriously? you don't mind?"

"Not at all! It's my treat." Francis winked and flipped his hair turning to show Alfred the way.

All that was on Alfred's mind was: free food! no, FREE MEAL!

They walked down the tan hallways past the double door entrance and walked down a hallway Alfred had never been down before. They reached a hallway that only had a row of doors on the left side while the right side had on entrance that was a door-less arch way into a royal blue room. The stove top and oven were stainless steel with some food stains and a large, white plastic, refrigerator (that was now a faded yellow) stood in the corner of the room. Glossy plastic tiles coated the floor and crooked maple wood planks made up the ceiling. With some renovations here and there, It was almost as if the room couldn't decide whether it wanted to be old or new. Alfred guessed the rules were 'If ain't broke, don't fix it' .

In the center there was a large circular maple wood table that was surrounded by five different chairs. Two chairs clearly belonged with the table because they were made of the same kind of wood, but the other three were a brownish green foldable chair, a periwinkle rocking chair decorated with a floral design, and a chair that was commonly found in the dorms.

Laid out on the table were various grocery bags from the general store downtown. Francis started unloading the lunch meats, bacon, eggs, a head of lettuce, and what Alfred believed to be ice cream or yogurt into the fridge in the corner of the room. What was left on the table was vegetable oil, vinegar, salt, pepper, various other spices that Alfred didn't recognize, and some fancy mustard jar, thingy.

Alfred sat down in the rocking chair and began to rock back and forth. Francis had pulled out two skillets from one of the cabinets underneath the kitchen countertop. He used a spoon to add some veggie oil and then spoke "Cher ami, would you mind grabbing some bacon from the fridge?~" Alfred assumed he was 'cher ami' and walked over the open the refrigerator.

bacon, bacon, bacon. Alfred's eyes swept the food labels. where was the bacon? there was all sorts of meat in there. Thin sliced, thick slabs, the lunch meat he saw Francis put in,

"um. I don't see any..." Alfred was now bent over wondering if maybe it got lost in the bottom. He heard Francis walk over and started to get up, but stopped abruptly when he felt Francis lean over him. wha?

"a hon hon hon~ I guess I should have said Canadian Bacon."

oh...

Francis grabbed the large chunk of meat that was in front of Alfred's face and took it over to a cutting board. That was uncomfortably close, but Alfred brushed it off and went back to his rocking chair. A couple seconds passed when finally, Alfred heard the bacon sizzling. His mouth began to water and he found himself hungrier than before. Now he was curious as to what Francis was making. Alfred kinda hoped it was just the meat. He turned to take a peek, but Francis took as a chance to talk and blocked his view of the food.

"So how are you doing at school so far Alfred?~" Francis grabbed a wood spoon from a drawer and started to stir the meat around. Alfred stopped rocking "It's goin' good. My Biology teacher seemed really amazing! I mean, for the second day of class I will be going on a boat with him to go whale watching!" Alfred threw his hands in the air to show his enthusiasm.

Francis gasped but did not turn his attention away from the skillet. "Mon diue! do not tell me you and your teacher are in a scandalous relationship?! You and him alone on a boat, ooh Alfred that sounds absolutely romantic. Are you two planning to de-flower each other?~"

"WHA? ?" Alfred thought about his previous sentence '_I will be going on a boat **with him'**. _"WAIT. I meant as a class! as a class we are going whale watching."

"a hon hon~ It's okay Alfred, your secret is safe with me~"

"But! seriously! dude, that's not what I meant. I'm not having an affair with my teacher or anything! that would be weird! and against the rules! and plus he's a guy! I mean I don't really mind that, but I have only dated girls in the past and I'm just not used to-"

"a hon hon hon hon~ Alfred, I was just teasing. No need to defend your sexuality~" Francis used the spoon to scoop out some bacon chunks into three different bowls with some shredded lettuce in them.

"Dude. Not cool." Alfred pouted, crossed his arms, and continued rocking in the feminine rocking chair. He hated being tricked and looked over to glare at Francis and instead caught sight of the salad bowls.

...When did Francis cut the head of lettuce?... Aw man. Salad?

Not that it was a problem or anything. Alfred didn't mind salad, but just preferred other things. He couldn't complain especially since Francis was making something for him and-someone else?

"Who's the third bowl for?" Alfred uncrossed his arms and looked curiously at Francis. "Matthieu will be joining us. We take turns making meals. He was busy with trying to find a job and I decided to make dinner today~"

"That's awesome! Hey, would you be up to maybe making dinner for me every night too?"

"No."

At that response Alfred pouted. "Aww man! why not? you made enough this time! and it didn't take that long!". Francis paused what he was doing "Well, if you want a meal made for you _almost _every night. Then you will have to take turns with me and Matthieu."

"No problem dude! I make the best burgers you have ever tasted!" Alfred stuck out his hand and gave Francis a thumbs up and a smile. Francis smiled "You know, I'm not so sure if I really want to try your 'fast food', but I guess anything is better than Angliterre's cooking. a honhon~"

"Arthur can cook food? We should totally let him join this cookin' par-tay! I'll go tell him right now!" Alfred got up from his chair, which in his absence kept rocking, and started heading towards the kitchen exit. Suddenly, Francis grabbed him by the shoulder. Alfred looked behind to see what the problem was and saw a death glare staring into his soul. "You will never tell Angliterre about this kitchen."

"Wha? why not?"

Francis's facial expression became over-dramatic and he placed the back of his hand on his forehead. "Unless you want my little slice of creative culinary heaven to collapse in flames before my very eyes!~"

"Artie can't be that bad at cooking. Aww come on! we should let him know. He's living off of a microwave!"

Francis brought a bowl over revealing his masterpiece."Trust me Cher ami, you would not want Angliterre to make any food. Ever since he was young he would burn everything he brought near a stove. He would not be able to make something as simple as this Salad Lyonnaise." A tossed salad with unknown dressing, consisting of a combination of vinegar and pepper, and rght in the center of it all was a sunny side up egg was placed in front of Alfred. It actually smelled and looked delicious. Alfred took a fork offered to him by Francis. Eating around the egg, because Alfred had decided to save the best part for last, he asked Francis between bites of lettuce "So when is Mattie coming down here?"

Francis took the other bowls in hand after he had finished cleaning up. "Oh! I was going to bring this upstairs to me and Mattie's room. Would you like to join us?~". Alfred thought for a moment and took another mouth full of salad.

"Naw. I will stay down here." Alfred knew better than to bother Mattie when he's focusing on another task.

"Alright. Just put your bowl in the sink when you're finished. Enjoy~"

"Sure thing!" Alfred smiled revealing green pieces of salad popping out between his teeth. Francis smiled and then hesitated, but then left the kitchen and went down the hall with the two plates.

Alfred took two more bites of his salad. Then the silence started to get on his nerves.

Maybe he would see if Arthur was done with his work. He Held his bowl in his right hand and his fork in the other. All he would have to do now is figure out how to get back to his dorm from the kitchen. He walked just outside the door less archway into the beige wonderland that was the halls of the dormitory, then looked left and right. Which way had they come from? He took a bite of his salad.

Eh...He decided to wing it and go right.

Luck was with Alfred and he reached the front doors that lead to the parking lot. From here finding his way was a piece of cake.

He opened the door to his dorm first to see if Toris had come back yet, which he hadn't, and then traveled across the hall. Alfred couldn't hear anything on the other side from where he was standing, and decided to knock.

No response.

Alfred decided one knock was enough to announce his arrival and tested the door. Unlocked.

He peered inside. One lamp was on and the rest of the room was dark. Arthur's roommate was missing, but Arthur was laying on his bed face buried in his text book. The lack of response from the sharp tongued brit surprised Alfred. He walked in taking the last bits of his salad, still eating around the egg, and took a closer look at Arthur. The blonde haired brit's right cheek was squished against his book and his left hand was still gripping onto his pencil. Alfred could see Arthurs eyes flitting back and forth behind his eye lids. What could he be dreaming about? Alfred wondered. He looked over to Arthurs alarm clock that was shaped like a blue telephone booth thingy. It was only 6:53pm and Arthur was sleeping. Alfred figured he was either sleeping from boredom or from pure exhaustion, simply because their is no other reason for someone to be sleeping at seven. He looked closely at Arthurs book. "Intermediate Algebra I Chapter 35".

Alfred took a closer look to see what kind of math Arthur was doing before he slept. Instead all Alfred found out was that the blonde haired boy had a few freckles that covered the tip of his nose and were lightly visible along his cheeks. Not to mention a small puddle of drool that was forming on Arthurs book. Alfred let out a chuckle.

Arthur shifted and groaned. Alfred became alarmed suddenly realizing how creepy and embarrassing his situation was. He stumbled back, accidently tipping his bowl causing the sunny side up egg to land on the floor, and got the hell out of Arthurs dorm room.

Alfred closed the door quietly. The rest of the way back across the hall felt like a walk of shame.

Mostly because the best part of his salad was gone, but also because he kinda broke into Arthur's dorm... again. Alfred looked down at his empty bowl.

Alfred walked through the arches into the royal blue themed kitchen. He walked up to the sink, turned on the faucet, and rinsed off his plate. Alfred took hold of a near by sponge and squirted some dish soap onto it. What was he supposed to do now? College turned out to be more boring than he thought. It was only the first week, so maybe things would get more interesting as the school year went on. The honey blonde American began rinsing all of the soap of off his bowl. He took a towel and dried off his bowl and place it back in its cabinet. Alfred lifted the towel, not sure where it was supposed to go, threw it into the sink. He turned around to the empty kitchen and decided to sit back down in the periwinkle rocking chair. He rested his head on the mahogany table, skewing his glasses, and became slightly nostalgic. A new start, in a new place won't fix anything, Will it? Everyone already had someone they could already say was their best friend, or, in Arthurs case, someone they have known since childhood. Alfred never really had a friend like that...a new feeling rose up in Alfred's mind and he placed his face downward into his arms.

This lonely feeling...it's never going to go away, is it?...

A student, with some amazing spikey blonde hair and dark blue eyes, almost indigo, walked in with three other blonde guys and one shorter grey haired dude. Alfred was a little embarrassed and got up from his spot. He smiled "Here! You guys can have my chair, I was just leaving."

The spikey haired guy spoke, with an unexpected volume, "Hey! Thanks guy! I CALL DIBBS ON THE ROCKING CHAIR!" Alfred was glad he moved out of the way because spikey dude just rocket launched himself straight to the chair. Alfred made his way out of the kitchen and he could have sworn he heard one of them say "Does he ever shut up?" At that Alfred couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Alfred left the kitchen with a new happiness and thought,

The school year has just started, lets give this place a chance!

* * *

** Please don't feel shy, go ahead and write me a review! honestly, it's where I look for motivation. :'D I have so many great people reading this story.**

** I will answer any questions if they are PMed to me! even if you just want to talk! I love responding to a PM :3**

**Until next time my followers/favoriters/reviewers/people that read this story! **

**HERE HAVE SOME MAGIC!~**

******(****づ｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****)****づ・。*********。****・゜゜・。****。*********・゜゜・****。・****゜゜・。*********。・゜*****。*********。****・゜゜・。****。*********・゜゜・****。・****゜゜・。*********。・゜*****。*********。****・゜゜・。****。*********・゜゜・****。・****゜゜・。*********。・゜*****。*********。****・゜゜・。****。*********・゜゜・****。・****゜゜・。*********。・゜*******

******************BTW this summer I plan to come out with another story or two! (thank you if you are still reading my obnoxious authors note XD) **


End file.
